Sombras del pasado
by picahuesos
Summary: Todos sabemos el pasado del guerrero dragon, pero ¿que sabemos de Tigresa?, solo que estuvo en el orfanato, ahora la pregunta del millon ¿quienes fueron sus padres?
1. Hace mas de veinte años

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia así que suplico que sean tolerantes y espero que les guste; aclaro desde este momento lo siguiente:

*Soy fan de muchas series, películas y demás

*No planeo adueñarme de los personajes

*Tampoco de las historias de mis compañeros (as)

*En esta historia (que es para Tigresa y Po) no quiero crear enemigos, por eso les pido su respeto, así como yo les daré el mío; es por eso que también le proporcionaré un espacio a Tai lung, agradezco su paciencia.

**Hace más de 20 años…**

Era una fresca mañana en un lugar llamado "Valle de la Paz" donde todo era armonía, mientras los habitantes dormían, un joven leopardo de las nieves entrenaba con su padre y maestro Shifu en el patio del templo de jade.

"¡Vamos Tai lung, esfuérzate más hijo!", dijo un panda rojo.

"Está bien, padre", respondió Tai lung agotado.

Padre e hijo entrenaron hasta el atardecer, entonces el maestro Shifu decidió darle a su hijo una semana libre, la cual, tras meditar unos segundos, acepto alegremente; Tai lung preparo una maleta solo con lo esencial (un recipiente lleno de agua fresca, un pantalón negro, unas piezas de pan, dos trozos de carne y una soga), se despidió de su padre y emprendió su camino al Valle del Viento (el cual se encontraba a dos millas, llegaría en dos días); corrió entre los arboles sin parar, solo hasta la media noche opto por tomar una larga siesta. Apenas salió el sol continuo su camino, después de consumir un poco de carne y agua, con la misma velocidad y rapidez desde que comenzó su largo viaje, todo era tranquilidad en el bosque Honk pero de repente escucha sonidos perturbadores cerca de donde se encontraba, así que opto por ir a investigar. Cuando logró encontrar el origen del ruido se lleno de rabia al ver como cinco lobos atacaban a una hembra de tigre, rugió tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de los malhechores, aunque le superaban en número a él solo le importaba salvar a la tigre de piel blanca; no tardo ni diez minutos en derrotarlos, se lamio sus heridas y miro a la felina, estaba atontado con su belleza, pues, jamás había visto a un tigre en persona, mucho menos uno blanco con ojos azul turquesa, le parecía un bello ángel.

"¿Estás bien?, pregunto Tai lung a la joven felina, al verla tan asustada le dijo con voz serena "No te preocupes, no voy hacerte daño, por cierto, soy Tai lung"

"Gracias por salvar mi vida Tai lung, soy Natasha", dijo la asustada felina.

"Disculpa mi ignorancia pero creí que los tigres estaban extintos", comento algo apenado.

"No te preocupes, además eso es lo que cree la mayoría", le dijo mostrando una leve pero encantadora sonrisa, agregando le pregunto "¿Crees que soy un monstruo?"

"Por supuesto que no", le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, "¿Quién te lo ha dicho?, porque seguramente están celosos de tu incomparable belleza…ah… ¿yo dije eso?", pregunto sonrojado.

"Muchas gracias", dijo muy sonrojada "Tu eres muy atractivo y fuerte, además, en mi vida nunca había alguien que me defendiera como tú lo has hecho hoy"

Sin pensarlo un instante, ambos felinos se dan un beso tan intenso que su ronroneo se podía escuchar a muchos metros de distancia, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus vestiduras y se unieron en el hermoso claro del bosque; despertaron algo adoloridos pero no les importo ya que estaban juntos, se vistieron y cenaron (ya que era de noche) lo que traía Tai lung en su mochila. Tai lung y Natasha permanecieron juntos por una semana entera, paseando alegremente por el bosque, pescando y pasándola a lo grande, pero él tuvo que despedirse de su amada, ya que debía volver al templo de jade, ella lo vio partir triste mas no sin antes hacerle prometerle que volverían a estar juntos y tendrían una gran familia, el se lo prometió con una sinceridad tan profunda desde el fondo de su alma; cuando llego al templo de jade tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, lo cual le provoco una inquietud a su joven padre.

"¿Cómo te fue, hijo mío?", pregunto el maestro Shifu, "¿Conociste a alguien especial?"

"Yo…no…bueno…tal vez sí", dijo muy tímidamente, "Se llama Natasha, es una tigre realmente hermosa y especial de su especie"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", pregunto confundido Shifu, "Espera…no me digas que es blanca"

"Si padre, por eso su belleza no tiene comparación"

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿estás listo para seguir entrenando?"

"Siempre lo estoy padre", salto en señal de su respuesta.

A partir de ese día el joven guerrero sentía un vacio en su corazón, estaba lleno de amor y de deseos de volverla a ver; sin embargo, su obsesión por ser el mejor en el kung fu venció, dejándolo ciego y lleno de rencor hacia sus maestros, incluyendo el olvido de su amor.


	2. Secretos ocultos

Secretos ocultos

Po estaba entrenando con el maestro Shifu en la sala de los héroes desde el amanecer, como se imaginaran, el joven panda estaba muy hambriento pero quería mejorar para proteger a la persona más importante en su vida, la maestra Tigresa, la única persona a quien más admira y a quien le entrego su corazón; sin embargo, estaba preocupado por ella debido a que se empezó a distanciar desde la semana pasada y no quería hablar de aquello capaz de atormentarla. Desde que vencieron a lord Shen entrenaba a diario, pues, casi matan a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Tigresa, razón por la cual se esforzaba todos los días; por otro lado, pensó que tal vez lograría llenarse de valor para declararse a su amada, sin sentir mucho dolor. El maestro Shifu noto el rostro de su joven estudiante, el cual reflejaba inquietud, así que decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento para tener una charla con Po, una larga charla.

"Dime tu preocupación guerrero dragón, tal vez pueda aconsejarte", dijo Shifu con tono tranquilo.

Po se le quedo mirando por un momento para después sentarse sobre el piso, no sabía si decirle su amor y preocupación por Tigresa o su mayor secreto, temía que su maestro le acusara de traidor por haberle perdonado la vida a Tai lung; tras meditar por unos minutos opto por decirle su primera preocupación, rogando para que su maestro no se enfadara con él, pues, después de todo era su hija. Se paro tembloroso pero lleno de valor y le pidió a su maestro toda la paciencia, sobre todo aceptación, disponible para un secreto, aunque nada comparado con lo de su primer hijo, como el de su amor. Shifu le prometió escuchar sin interrumpirlo por nada del mundo, dándole confianza al temeroso panda.

"Bueno para empezar estoy enamorado de su hija", lo dijo cubriendo se los oídos, "¿Qué no me escuchó?", pregunto un poco asustado con los ojos cerrados.

"Shifu", llamo a su maestro sin obtener respuesta, "maestro Shifu, ¿está bien?", pregunto a su maestro pero seguía sin responder.

Shifu quedo demasiado impactado ante tal noticia, no esperaba que Po estuviera enamorado de su hija, su mejor estudiante tras la pérdida de Tai lung, bueno, tal vez la segunda mejor; por otro lado, ya esperaba este día, aunque no con un panda debido a que sería una relación muy extraña, la cual pensó en evitar; sin embargo, debía respetar la decisión del guerrero dragón sin ocasionarle ningún daño moral, sentimental o físico, eso seria difícil.

"Po, no sé qué decirte joven guerrero", comento honesto Shifu, "Tigresa es mi hija, por lo tanto yo tengo un deber como padre; sin embargo, respeto tu confianza hacia mí, es por eso que te doy mi bendición"

"¡Si, gracias maestro!", dijo Po muy alegre, "¡Iré a preguntarle a Tigresa, perdón quise decir maestra Tigresa, si quiere ser mi novia!", grito lleno de felicidad.

"Espera Po, primero quiero saber tus intenciones con mi hija", le dijo con tono serio.

"Solo deseo su felicidad, jamás me atrevería a dañarla", afirmo sinceramente el panda haciendo una reverencia hacia su maestro, "Sin mencionar que el lesionado seria yo maestro, ¿acaso no recuerda cuando ella casi me mata solo por el error de Mantis?, ya sabe el de la acupuntura, donde me toco un nervio equivocado, provocando la ira de su hija", dijo riéndose a carcajadas, "Además yo nunca permitiría que alguien lastimara a Tigresa, pues ella es todo mi universo Shifu, es por eso que suplico su permiso, si llegara a pasar, de desposarla", comento lleno de nervios.

"Tranquilo Po, no debemos apresurarnos", dijo con calma, "Pero, si llegara a pasar tú tienes todo mi apoyo, tal vez seas mi yerno algún día", abrazando a su asombrado alumno, "Además, puede ser que tu amor hacia mi hija sea correspondido, mas recuerda que te estaré vigilando", le advirtió tranquilo Shifu y hasta con un poco de risa en su rostro.

"Gracias maestro, no se arrepentirá en lo absoluto, se lo prometo", inclinándose respetuosamente ante su gran, bueno pequeño, maestro.

Mientras Po caminaba lleno de alegría en busca de Tigresa, esperanzado por la charla con su maestro, en un bosque cercano al valle se encontraba un leopardo de las nieves junto a una tigre de piel blanca, ambos están felices y permanecen recostados en el pasto; sin embargo, había tristeza en sus rostros debido a un terrible suceso, en el cual perdieron a su única hija. La tigre, llamada Natasha, estaba demasiado angustiada por recuperar a su hija, mas no le había contado a su pareja, pues, temía que Tai lung rechazara a su hija o cometiera una tontería por recuperarla, debido a que ella tiene un padre adoptivo.

"Tai lung", llamo con voz suave Natasha, "Necesito contarte algo muy importante pero extremadamente delicado cariño", le comento mirándolo a los ojos.

Natasha temía por la salud de su pareja, pues solo habían pasado 6 meses desde su lucha con el guerrero dragón, quien fue muy gentil al haberle perdonado la vida con la condición que nunca se acercaría al valle en el resto de su vida; sin embargo, el tenia derecho de conocer la verdad, así que la tigre decidió contarle todo a su amado.

"Dímelo Natasha, te escuchare sin interrumpirte mi amor", tomándola de las manos, "Anda, cuéntame aquello que te preocupa", dijo sincero el leopardo.

"Está bien, para empezar somos padres de una joven extraordinaria, mi amor", lo dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad, "Tal vez no lo creas, pero tú ya la conociste".

Tai lung estaba en estado de shok, no podía creer ni asimilar el hecho de ser padre, rápidamente empezó a hacer señas a su pareja, pues quería una explicación de como algo tan hermoso pudo haberle pasado a alguien como él.

"Es una larga historia cariño, no sé si estás preparado para escucharla"

"Por favor, necesito saber la verdad", pidió casi llorando a su pareja.

"Está bien", dijo convencida, "Tuve a nuestra cachorra cerca del invierno, la nombre Tigresa, pues, siempre he sido mala con los nombres"

"Espera, ¿dijiste Tigresa?, ¿no te refieres a la maestra Tigresa, verdad?", pregunto exaltado

"Lamento decirte que si cariño, pero es tu hija después de todo", le palmeo la espalda, preocupada por la reacción de Tai lung.

"¡Oh, por las barbas de mi padre!", se sentó abatido en el pasto, "¡Casi mato a mi hija!", llevándose las manos a la cabeza al sentirse incompetente, "¿Cómo es posible querida?"

"Cuando ella cumplió dos años, mi aldea fue atacada por un pavo real albino de nombre Lord Shen, solo ordeno matar a todo tigre de color blanco con negro, varios de mi pueblo perecieron sin importar su color", sus lagrimas caían al revivir aquella tragedia, "sobrevivimos 20 de 50 tigres, pero la mayoría era muy joven, valientes pero carecían de conocimientos de sobrevivencia por lo que me escogieron como su líder; me di cuenta que si quería ver a mi especie y pueblo progresar, debía sacrificar todo mi tiempo con ellos", se abrazo a Tai lung con fuerza, "Así que vine a Valle de la paz para darte a la niña pero estabas en prisión, no tuve más remedio que dejarla en el orfanato de Bao Gu con la esperanza de volverla a ver algún día"

Tai lung abrazo durante varias horas a Natasha para tranquilizarla, al mismo tiempo pensaba en lo que debería hacer sin lastimar a su hija; al caer la noche Natasha se quedo dormida en los cálidos brazos del felino, quien opto por ir a ver a su hija y contarle todo. Tai lung se recostó junto a la felina, suplicando que su hija entendiera y no cometiera locuras; pero en Valle de la Paz surgió un leve enfrentamiento entre dos estudiantes, pues, Tigresa no quería aceptar su amor hacia Po y el la perseguía por todo el valle con tal de sacarle dos palabras de la boca "te amo".

"Por favor Tigresa", exclamaba Po al correr, "Tienes que admitir la verdad"

"No Po, nunca revelare mi secreto", le exclamaba al lanzarle objetos, "Ahora déjame sola"

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar al bosque donde yacían dormidos dos felinos recostados juntos, cuando Tigresa estaba por perder a Po tropezó con dos objetos grandes, al principio creyó a ver tropezado con un par de rocas grandes pero al verlas levantarse y mirarla de una forma extraña se dio cuenta que una era una tigre pero el otro era ¡Tai lung!; la joven maestra ahogo un grito al ver enfrente a ella a quien creía muerto, le empezó a dar patadas mas se sorprendió al ver que no contraatacaba; aunque sentía algo extraño no se detuvo, entonces entre los dos la inmovilizaron.

"Perdón por esto cariño pero sino no escucharías", dijo la tigre de ojos azules.

"¡Que quieres Tai lung!", grito sin hacer caso a la felina.

Mientras decía estas palabras Po salió detrás de los arbustos, sin decir palabras, libero a su amada y ambos escaparon en la protección de la oscuridad, dejando a dos felinos tristes en el bosque.


	3. Grandes confesiones

Grandes confesiones

Tigresa y Po corrieron sin parar hasta llegar al portón del templo de jade, estaban cansados tras una larga huida de Tai lung; permanecieron jadeando bajo una inesperada lluvia, Po la vio a los ojos mientras suspiraba al verla bajo la luz de las constelaciones del invierno, aparte de estar cansado de correr tan deprisa un gran trecho, las cuales reflejaban sus ojos llenos de furia y dolor incomprendida; por otro lado, ella quedó perdida en el suave rostro de Po, nunca había visto a alguien tan valiente, o tonto, para salvarla de cualquier peligro sin importarle las consecuencias, pues, aunque en su exterior aparenta ser dura, evitando así el montón de sentimientos ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón, también tiene amor en su interior por eso también es frágil bajo ciertas situaciones; ambos se miraban sin decir una palabra, pues, de hacerlo no podrían confesar sus sentimientos sin sentirse tan alterados, hubieran dormido bajo las estrellas de no ser porque Tigresa quería aclarar sus dudas y sentimientos en ese momento tan mágico, después de todo estaban solos.

"Po, tenemos que hablar", dijo al panda con la mirada decidida.

"¿Sobre qué?", respondió nervioso.

"Referente a muchos temas", sentándose en el suelo con una expresión dura, "¿Quiero saber cómo es posible que Tai lung siga vivo?", invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

A pesar del miedo que sentía en todo su suave cuerpo, no dudo en confiar en su amor, pues, ambos tenían sentimientos hacia el otro; sin embargo, él le debía una explicación sobre la decisión que tomó sin el consentimiento de sus amigos y compañeros, sobre todo a su maestro Shifu, se sentó al lado de la felina en posición de loto, respiró hondo y comenzó su breve relato.

"Cuando realicé la llave dactilar Wuxi, con la cual supuestamente mate a Tai lung, bueno, la verdad es que no use todo el poder; lo deje muy herido pero le di la oportunidad de vivir si no volvía a poner un pie en el valle por el resto de su vida"

Tigresa lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo, otorgándole toda su atención, cuando terminó su relato ella lo asimiló durante unos minutos para luego darle un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza del panda, se incorporó lentamente para luego mirarle y haciéndole señas para que la siguiera, por lo que él la siguió sin quejarse, pues, aun se sentía culpable por haberle mentido. Ella lo guió por un pasadizo secreto, ubicado en las afueras del templo de jade y escondido bajo enormes arboles, el cual los llevo a un pequeño lago azul turquesa rodeado de varias clases de flores y arboles, los jóvenes se sentaron bajo el gran árbol de manzano, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia el lugar parecía fresco sin señal de la llovizna; Po miró maravillado aquel lugar donde la maestra le había conducido, no pensó que un lugar tan hermoso estuviera oculto de la vista de los demás, pero no lograba comprender como ella lo había encontrado y no lo había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera al maestro Shifu, su padre adoptivo, pero a él sí. Po miró nostálgicamente a la maestra, quien suspiraba profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de contarle un recuerdo muy atormentado de su pasado, como no la quería presionar le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda mientras le sonreía sinceramente para tranquilizarla y darle a conocer su interés por ella.

"Po, ¿en realidad me amas?", preguntó la felina con una mirada triste.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi", contestó el oso suspirando.

El corazón de Tigresa volvía a latir con la misma intensidad desde la última aventura que vivió con el guerrero dragón, el descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos eran tan rápidos como sus puños pero le costaba bastante asimilarlos, aun mas difícil para ella era sacarlos a flote; de repente volvió a tener la pesadilla de siempre donde tenía la edad de dos años. **Recuerdo de Tigresa: **Estaba jugando con tigres de su edad tranquilamente en su aldea, donde todo era prosperidad y felicidad hasta que de la nada aparecieron lobos negros guiados por un ave albina loca, quienes se dividieron con un solo objetivo, matar a todo tigre de piel blanco y negro, y a todo aquel que se interpusiera ; los tigres protegieron a los cachorros llevándoselos a diversos refugios subterráneos dispersos en toda la aldea, Tigresa corría en cuatro patas buscando a su madre aterrada al ver morir a su mejor amigo a manos de un lobo gris, justo cuando un lobo la iba a atacar, por defender al hermanito de su difunto amigo, su madre se abalanzo al feroz can y lo golpeo hasta matarlo para luego llevarse a ambos cachorros a las afueras del bosque, donde tenía su refugio privado; después de eso todo se ve negro para luego verse en el peor lugar de su vida, el orfanato. **Fin del recuerdo.**

"¡Tigresa!", gritaba desesperadamente Po sosteniéndola de los hombros, "¡Tigresa, responde por favor Tigresa!", suplica sin obtener respuesta de la felina, ¡Vamos, dime algo Tigresa!".

"¿Qué…que pasa Po?", preguntó recuperando la razón, "¿Por qué estas tan alterado?".

"Porque te quedaste inconsciente durante mucho tiempo", contestó preocupado el panda mirándola, "Por favor, dime que pasó en tu mente".

Tigresa no estaba segura de contarle, pero al recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, optó por abrirse a su amor; apenas terminó Po la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo, se dio cuenta que había estado liberando lágrimas involuntarias, luego Po la llevó a sus brazos arrullándola con el sonido del viento y la brisa de la madrugada; apenas la felina terminó por ceder al sueño, se la llevó al templo de jade, depositándola suavemente en su cuarto para luego irse a dormir al suyo respectivamente; a pesar de que le había confiado sus recuerdos, los cuales eran pesadillas para ella, aun tenían mucho por aclarar y el estaba dispuesto en ayudarle a superar el trauma de aquellos tristes y amargos recuerdos. Mientras el soñaba en cómo ayudar a la felina, en una cueva subterránea del bosque cercano al valle estaban dos felinos de especies distintas conversando de cómo debían proceder para recuperar la tutela, y futura confianza, de su única hija.

"Cariño, ¿Cómo vamos a reconquistar su confianza cuando ella me odia?", preguntaba angustiado el leopardo de las nieves, "¿Cómo vamos a recuperar su tutela si mi padre la tiene?, quien seguramente ha de odiarme por todas mis faltas".

"Descuida cielo, estoy segura que ella me ha de recordar", le tranquilizó la tigre, "Además, ella era muy pequeña cuando lord Shen invadió y atacó mi aldea, estoy aquí contigo recuperando a mi hija porque mi pueblo se recuperó; ahora tienen a un líder y son más de 33 tigres de blanco con rayas negras y 39 tigres de naranja con rayas negras".

"Pero, ¿Qué tal si jamás me quiere?", pregunto desconsolado, "¿Cómo lo vamos a lograr?"

Ambos felinos se quedaron tensos por un largo rato, tras lo cual se pusieron a pensar en diversos planes, de los cuales dos parecían ser los óptimos, pero muy riesgosos; Tai lung estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si así recuperaba a su hija, por lo que le pidió a Natasha su ayuda para elaborar una carta a su padre, en la cual explicaría que está vivo y viene a buscar a su hija para recuperar el tiempo perdido. A pesar de estar en contra del plan su marido le ayudó a redactarla lo más formal y cordial que pudo, luego la enrolló con una cinta azul de su traje, pues, no tenía nada más a mano; entonces se dirigió sigilosamente al templo de jade donde se escabulló silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta toparse con el cuarto del maestro Shifu, entro rápidamente y dejó el mensaje sobre el piso de madera para luego deslizarse por la ventana y escapar dando saltos con una gracia increíble, apenas toco el suelo rocoso se dirigió de regreso al bosque, para encontrarse con su fiel compañero, quien la esperaba preocupado. El maestro Shifu despertó al tener una visión donde estaba discutiendo sobre la tutela de Tigresa con Tai lung, se secó el sudor de la frente para luego ir a tomar agua, de repente siente el olor de una felina, mas no era el de su hija, pues, este era muy diferente; cuando encendió cinco velas con el motivo de meditar un buen tiempo, notó el rollo con la cinta azul, abrió cuidadosamente el rollo y con miedo leyó la carta; apenas terminó de analizarla se sintió mareado, preocupado y molesto; se tomó unos minutos para relajarse y decidió que lo discutiría después de dormir por unas horas. Mientras todos los habitantes del valle dormían plácidamente en sus respectivas moradas, dos felinos esperaban impacientes la lucha por la tutela de su hija, decididos a combatir contra toda China si así recuperaban a su retoño; sin embargo, un mal se acercaba hacia el sereno valle con la intención de vengar a su difunto compañero, era Lamtsa, una pavo real albina, y quería revancha contra los cinco furiosos por haber asesinado a su pareja; tras dejar a sus retoños (un varón albino y dos niñas cafés)al cuidado de su hija Nancy (una pavo real marrón adulta) y su pareja John (un pavo real café con blanco)decidió lanzar su ejército de gorilas, cocodrilos y lobos contra los cinco furiosos, pero, sobre todo al guerrero dragón; Lamtsa está decidida a destrozar al panda tanto físicamente como moralmente, por eso quiere verlo sufrir, pero no está segura en como poder destruirlo, por lo cual decidió enviar a su mejor capitán, Shake (un lobo mixto, mitad lobo mitad tigre), al valle con el fin de espiar al panda durante una semana y descubrir su punto débil, pues, así lo destruirá.


	4. problemas familiares

Po despertó sobresaltado al tener una visión donde Tigresa se encontraba en grandes problemas, peor fue su sorpresa al tener frente a él al maestro Shifu, quien estaba enfurecido por la mentira que le conto su estudiante, se levanto asustado, pues, no sabía cuál era la molestia o preocupación de su anciano maestro.

"¡Po!", grito el maestro Shifu, "¡Por qué no me dijiste que Tai lung está vivo!"

Po se quedo con la boca abierta, no tenía idea de cómo pudo enterarse su maestro, pues, el sabe que Tigresa jamás le contaría nada a su maestro, a pesar de ser su padre adoptivo; por otro lado, se pudo haber enterado de alguna forma desconocida para él. Por el momento el tenia que analizar la mejor manera de decirle a su maestro, sin salir muy lastimado, la verdad sobre su primer hijo adoptivo.

"¡Po!, ¡Mas te vale hablar por las buenas!", amenazo Shifu.

"Está bien, está bien", decía Po tranquilamente, "Le relatare lo que en verdad sucedió cuando realice la llave dátil"

"Muy bien", se tranquilizo Shifu, "Te escucho"

"Si realice la técnica correctamente, pero, al mínimo de su potencia destructora para tener un trato con él; así que le propuse a Tai lung su vida con la condición de no volver jamás al valle, el acepto y desapareció por el bosque, minutos antes de la llegada de los furiosos con el pueblo"

El maestro Shifu escucho atentamente a su joven alumno, comprendió que él no sabía que Tai lung es el padre de Tigresa, opto por contarle lo del pergamino; se sentó en posición de loto e invito a Po, espero hasta que se sentara en la posición para explicarle lo sucedido con el pergamino y sus visiones.

"Escúchame atentamente joven guerrero, pues, de esto depende que la tutela de Tigresa la siga teniendo yo", le dijo con voz baja y triste, "Anoche tuve una visión donde Tai lung peleaba la tutela de mi hija"

"¿Qué!", se alarmo Po, "¿Cómo puede ser eso verdad?"

"Por favor Po, no me interrumpas", le regaño el maestro Shifu con voz apagada.

"Discúlpeme maestro", avergonzado, "Tratare de controlarme"

"Bien, como te decía", prosiguió Shifu, "Al tener tal visión desperté espantado, pues, yo le creía muerto; aunque tal parece que cierto alumno me mintió al respecto de su actual paradero, pero bueno, aun así no entiendo cómo es que el reclama en la cara la tutela de Tigresa cuando a él no le importa ni su propio padre."

"Tal vez debamos charlar con él, ¿no lo cree maestro?"

"Si, puede ser la mejor opción joven guerrero"

Mientras discutían acerca de tales sucesos, desde las sombras dos figuras encapuchadas seguían a la maestra Tigresa, quien entrenaba para descargar su cólera por lo sucedido la noche pasada; por otro lado, sentía algo extraño en su interior y no podía dejar de preocuparse acerca de lo que debería hacer, pues, por un lado odiaba a Tai lung pero también albergaba un sentimiento hacia él y a su compañera. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no reparo en sus observadores encapuchados, quienes analizaban respecto a cómo procederían a explicarle a su hija toda la verdad de su familia.

"¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para hablarle, Natasha?"

"No estoy muy segura, pero mejor ahora que está un poco confundida", suspirando, "tanto que ni siquiera percibe nuestro olor, aunque estamos a pocos metros de ella, es como si estuviera demasiado afectada"

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí", hablando en voz baja, "¿Qué te parece si yo la sostengo mientras tú le explicas?"

"Tal vez funcione, después de todo somos sus padres"

Diciendo y haciendo, la pareja se divide para obligar a su hija a escucharles, lo cual no fue nada fácil; tras luchar por cuarenta minutos con sus captores, Tigresa cae rendida tras haber agotado toda su fuerza, Tai lung la sujeta firmemente de las muñecas para evitar cualquier intento por escapar, mientras Natasha le empieza a contar la verdad.

"Escucha Tigresa, sé que es muy difícil de asimilar pero es por tu propio bien", acariciándole la oreja derecha, "Mira, yo pertenezco a una tribu de tigres ubicada en el bosque donde se juntan los cuatro vientos, me case con Tai lung hace más de veinte años, cuando solo tenía dieciocho años y yo veinte; poco después de habernos casado, sin mencionar nuestra luna de miel, el regreso a este valle para continuar su entrenamiento con su padre, mientras yo permanecí en mi aldea sin saber que estaba embarazada", se le escapan un par de lagrimas de sus ojos azules, "Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad, mi esposo sucumbió al abismo del poder y fue encarcelado, mientras mi tribu sufrió una masacre a manos del despiadado Lord Shen, un feo pavo real albino lleno de odio y cegado por el poder; varios de mis seres queridos perecieron durante la batalla, solo habían sobrevivido los jóvenes y algunos cuantos bebes, entre ellos mi hija de dos años, no podía cuidarla mientras mi tribu requería de mis experiencias, es por eso que la traje con su padre, pero él estaba encerrado en una prisión; como me fue imposible hablar con mi Tai lung, opte por dejarla en un orfanato con la esperanza de volver a verla algún día, siempre he esperado por ese día y, parece, que es hoy"

Tigresa se había quedado en estado de shock, no quería seguir escuchando tal historia, pues, ella no estaba dispuesta a oír aquellas palabras debido a que estas cambiarían su vida tal como la conoce; sin embargo, en su interior había surgido un sentimiento extraño hacia la tigresa blanca, no está segura si sus palabras hablan con la verdad o no, pero su corazón le suplica que la escuche durante unos minutos más para saber el resto.

"Tigresa, me llamo Natasha y soy tu madre, se que tal vez me odies a mí y a tu padre pero, te suplico nos des una oportunidad para poder arreglar nuestros errores, mi pequeña"

"No te creo mucho, pero, ¿Quién es mi padre?", pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

"Tai lung, ¿quieres venir a saludar a tu hija?"

"Se bien lo mucho que me odias, pero soy tu padre y apenas me acaban de informar acerca de mi hija", le dijo poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros, "Lamento el dolor que te he causado a ti y a tus compañeros, no sabes la vergüenza que alberga mi alma; es por eso hija, que te suplico me perdones"

"¡No, jamás te perdonare!", grito mientras corría rumbo al lado sur del bosque.

Tai lung estaba por correr detrás de ella cuando Natasha le pide paciencia, pues, su hija tiene que asimilarlo con mucho cuidado y sensatez, pues, necesitan darle tiempo a sola; mientras ellos se abrazaban tristemente, no habían percibido el olor de un espía oculto en los arboles, ya que estaban sumergidos en un mar de pensamientos, el espía decidió observarlos a ellos con el fin de encontrar el punto más débil del guerrero dragón.

En el dormitorio del guerrero dragón estaban reunidos el maestro Shifu, mono, mantis, víbora, grulla y po, trataban de hallar la solución al reciente problema, pues, sabían el carácter obstinado de Tai lung y, por consiguiente, no podían dejar que se saliera con la suya; sin embargo, ellos no comprendían los problemas familiares que su antiguo enemigo estaba lidiando últimamente, pues, acaba de saber la verdad que su pareja le mantuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo, y él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia. Por otro lado, Shifu no estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, por un lado el lo seguía queriendo, pero por otro lado permanecía enojado por las atrocidades cometidas por él; tantos problemas familiares que se deben resolver para evitar un caos inminente entre padres e hijos, Po, por su parte, estaba profundamente preocupado por Tigresa, pues, si bien ella es la guerrera más fría y calculadora, también tiene su lado sensible, lo cual la hace vulnerable a eventos semejantes a este; sin embargo, no sabe cómo ayudarla en esos momentos de gran desesperación, pero él no se rendiría fácilmente, él la seguirá para protegerla de cualquier mal que le aseche sin importarle la hora o circunstancias, ya que él vive por ella.

Tras varias horas de trazar planes y trampas, se van a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues, el sueño les reclamaba con viva voz, todos durmieron con la esperanza de resolver este caótico conflicto; Tigresa se escabullo sin crear ruido alguno hasta llegar a su dormitorio, no podía conciliar el sueño tras lo que había vivido hoy, tenia dentro un mar de sentimientos que no sabía cuál de ellos escuchar; aunque quería perdonar a su padre no lo hacía por su orgullo dañado, o tal vez porque tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su querido maestro Shifu, camino con el fin de aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pocas horas después sucumbe ante el cansancio de la noche y se acurruca sobre una hamaca hecha de ramas entrelazadas con ramas de bambú.

…

Siento no haberla subido antes, pero había tenido problemas con el internet y poco tiempo a causa de la escuela, espero les guste.


	5. Un dia caotico

"Tigresa, espero estés mejor el día de hoy, sé que no has tenido una vida fácil; sin embargo, yo te amo, aunque tal vez tu no lo quieras aceptar, pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad."

Posdata: "El maestro Shifu necesita decirte unas palabras en privado, yo esperare afuera por ti."

Te ama Po.

Cuando Tigresa despertó vio una bandeja con huevos y un vaso de naranja, junto a la bandeja había un pergamino que decía:

Tigresa doblo la nota con sumo cuidado, desayuno con poca prisa debido a que sus sentimientos le impedían razonar, por una parte ella ama a su dulce amigo pero teme lo que su padre Shifu le diga, solo espera que la comprenda y le aconseje; por otro lado, le atormentaba el encuentro pasado con Tai lung y aquella tigre de piel blanco, ella no podía ni quería comprender como es posible que ellos fueran sus padres.

Esperaba que su padre, el maestro Shifu, le aconsejara de la mejor manera posible para salir de aquellas sombras, las cuales no le dejaban en paz; tras meditar un rato, debido a que no podía concentrarse, salió en busca de su maestro para aclarar las dudas, si bien no todas, que la tienen confundida sin saber cómo poder solucionarlas . Apenas llego a la puerta del dormitorio de su maestro se topo con una cara muy conocida y, a la vez, querida por ella, su peludo amor; Po le dio un cálido abrazo susurrándole tiernamente las palabras "Te amo", quería besarla pero el comprendía que este no era el momento ni el lugar correcto para hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo que le ha pasado; la miro amorosamente mientras le abría la puerta sin apartar su rostro de ella, Tigresa le agradeció con un abrazo demasiado fuerte, al cual su gran amigo resistió solo por el inmenso amor que le tiene, se soltó avergonzada cuando miro por reojo a su padre, quien le indico al guerrero que se retirara para poder conversar con su hija en privado.

"Padre", arrodillándose en señal de respeto, "Tengo un sinfín de dudas, las cuales quiero aclarar"

"Levántate pequeña", dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su hombro y le daba la mano con la izquierda, "Tenemos mucho por aclarar y el día no es eterno"

Primero Shifu le conto sobre el pergamino, a lo cual ella se quedo confundida, pues, no creía de verdad que Tai lung realmente fuera su padre, ni mucho menos que este le amara junto a la tal tigre de piel blanca; tras notar la mirada de su hija el viejo maestro decidió hacer una breve pausa para invitarle a tomar una taza de té de jazmín; tras terminar de beber y haberse tranquilizado le pidió a su padre que prosiguiera.

"Bien, como te decía Tai lung reclama tu tutela, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dársela", dijo muy enojado, "sin embargo, no sé lo que planea", cambiando su enojo a un estado de preocupación, "es por eso que tus compañeros y yo hemos acordado en hablar con Tai lung y su supuesta esposa, antes de permitir que hable contigo a solas, más o menos"

Tigresa no estaba segura de contarle lo que le ocurrió en la tarde anterior mientras entrenaba, mejor dicho, cuando sacaba su ira y la agarraron desprevenida; pero como su padre estaba un poco alterado opto por omitir ese detalle monetariamente, al menos hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

"Pero padre, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?", pregunto preocupada, pues, no confiaba aun en su supuesto padre, pero sentía una relación rara con la felina.

"No te preocupes", poniéndole suavemente su mano en su hombro derecho, "Además, no estaré solo con ese par, sino con tus compañeros, ese es el trato que les pondré, si de veras les interesas"

El maestro Shifu paso dos horas explicándole el plan a Tigresa en caso de que algo pudiera salir mal, si este era el caso, Po y cuatro de los furiosos les atacarían mientras él les ata las muñecas con las nuevas esposas que mando a pedir hace meses, las cuales nunca creyó necesarias pero dado las circunstancias le parece lo mejor en caso de un engaño; mientras que ellos seguían charlando, Po, quien no pudo evitar apartarse de la puerta, esperaba impaciente a Tigresa para preguntarle si quiere ser su novia aunque no sabe como reaccionaria ella si se lo preguntara, tal vez ahora acepta su amor por él; sin embargo, el no quiere obligarla a nada que a ella no le guste, pero necesita cuidar mejor sus espaldas ya que hay una sombra observándolo tras la ventana, Shake observaba sin pestañear todo a su alrededor para llevar el mejor informe a su líder y así destruir al panda; el audaz espía sabia que al panda le preocupaba mucho sus compañeros y maestro del kung fu, pero sentía que algo más profundo y poderoso podría aniquilarlo sentimentalmente y está dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

En la cocina del templo estaban desayunando víbora, mono, grulla y mantis, todos estaban impacientes y un poco nerviosos por los sucesos por venir en pocos días, sin mencionar la impactante noticia sobre Tai lung y su falsa muerte a manos de Po, no entendían como pudo mentirles tan vilmente; además no podían ni querían creer que su amiga y compañera sea hija de ese monstruo, pues, a pesar de algunas semejanzas, no lo querían aceptar aunque sea o no verdad. Tras media hora de silencio una voz lo rompe.

"¿Deberás esto es real y no una absurda broma de mono?", pregunto nervioso grulla.

"¡Oye!", se quejo mono, "¡Mis bromas son brillantes y divierten!"

"Tranquilo mono", dijo víbora con voz suave, "Nadie está diciendo nada malo en contra de tus bromas, las cuales son divertidas pero solo en ciertas ocasiones"

"Pero eso no es lo que dijo grulla", rezongó el bromista.

"¡Oye! Para empezar…", aclaro el emplumado, "… solo lo comente para aligerar el ambiente de tensión, pero bueno, no lo vuelvo a hacer"

Mono se sintió culpable por provocar una discusión sin razón alguna, por lo que conto chistes e hizo malabares para alegrar a grulla, quien se rio sin parar junto a sus demás amigos; tras una hora de decir chistes optaron por hablar acerca de su principal preocupación, la tutela de Tigresa, no querían perderla como amiga y compañera pero temen por lo que les pudiera tender el destino.

"¿Cómo puede mejorar la situación?"

"Tal vez solo si apoyamos a Tigresa…", respondió víbora a la pregunta de grulla, "…podamos resolver esto en poco tiempo"

"Si, tal vez lo logremos", añadió mantis.

Los cuatro furiosos siguieron charlando sobre el mismo tema cuando víbora saco lo de la relación entre Po con Tigresa, pero como estaban tan distraídos no se fijaron en una sombra enemiga que se oculto tras la puerta, al obtener suficiente información sobre Po opto por ir a informar a su temible y loca líder, pues, encontró la debilidad del guerrero dragón, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese con un enorme ejercito con solo un objetivo en mente, destruir al guerrero lentamente.

Mientras acontecían estos sucesos en la cocina, Tigresa terminaba su conversación con su padre, a quien le platico su encuentro sorpresivo con Tai lung y su compañera, el maestro Shifu le indico que fuera a descansar, pues, el resto de la semana iba a ser tan caótica o más que este día. Apenas salió choco con Po, quien no se aparto de la puerta a tiempo, tras recuperarse de la caída él le ofreció invitarla a cenar con la escusa de que le hará sentir mejor; la llevo a su casa y ahí le preparo unos deliciosos fideos acompañados de una bebida energética que el invento hace poco; tras una corta cena saludaron al padre de Po, quien le mostro fotos de su hijo cuando ere un bebe, a lo cual el pobre panda esta que moría de vergüenza y quería salir de su casa con Tigresa en ese instante. Pasaron casi dos horas viendo las fotos cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, tenían que apresurarse si no querían ser regañados por su maestro; pero como no tenían muchas ganas de regresar prefirieron sentarse a platicar antes de continuar ante la subida al templo.

"Sabias que las estrellas son solo un reflejo de tu belleza", le susurro Po al oído.

"No, pero te creo"

Ambos pasaron varios minutos contemplando el cielo oscuro, viendo a las luciérnagas volar, él quería darle un beso pero no se atrevía y ella esperaba por él, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Tai lung golpeo a el panda, quien se estrello contra un árbol, tras tres minutos Po contraataco con sus patadas veloces y Tigresa con sus puños, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando detrás de los arbustos salió Natasha para ayudar a su compañero, quien dejo inconsciente por un rato a Po, lo cual aumento la furia de Tigresa contra su supuesto padre. Tras media hora de pelearse bajo la montaña donde yace el templo, aparecen el resto de los furiosos al lado de su anciano maestro, quienes logran esposar a los dos felinos encapuchados y amarrarlos junto a un árbol.

"¡Pero qué te pasa Tai lung!", grito furioso el viejo maestro, "¡Primero me reclamas la tutela de Tigresa y luego la atacas junto a mi guerrero dragón!"

"Para empezar yo nunca quise lastimarla, solo que no pienso permitir que mi hija se ande besando con un gordo panda", replico en voz moderada el felino pero incluyendo un gesto hacia Po.

"Cariño, que te he dicho".

"Discúlpame Natasha", dijo avergonzado mirando a su amada, "Pero sabes que es verdad"

"Espera un segundo", pidió el maestro Shifu, "¿le llamaste Natasha?"

"Si, ese es mi nombre", contesto dulcemente la felina.

El maestro Shifu se quedo boquiabierto, pues, al parecer ella era la que le robo el corazón a su hijo, no podía creer que fuera ella, tardo unos pocos minutos en reaccionar para dar una explicación.

"Maestro, se siente bien", preguntaron todos sus alumnos.

"Si, pero…", dijo un poco nervioso, "…parece ser que Tai lung está diciendo la verdad"

Todos, incluyendo a las figuras encapuchadas, se quedaron con la boca abierta, no sabían que decir ni mucho menos estaban seguros de lo que pasaría; sin embargo, ellos sabían que el viejo maestro había aprendido la habilidad de reconocer la verdad tras un dialogo en la noche, tras esperar sus siguientes indicaciones decidieron mirarse entre todos con un rostro lleno de dudas hasta que Shifu habló.

"Escuchen, tal vez sea difícil pero estoy seguro en que será lo mejor para todos", dijo con voz triste, "Tai lung es el padre biológico de Tigresa y Natasha es su madre biológica, por lo tanto tienen derecho de pasar tiempo con su hija para recuperar el tiempo perdido".

"¡Que!", gritaron todos menos Shifu.

"Sé que es difícil de comprender ahora, pero espero respeten la decisión de un viejo".

"Gracias padre, y perdón por tanto dolor que he causado", se arrodillo ante el tratando de no llorar.

Shifu lo levanto y le abrazo, tras estar abrazados por 10 minutos invito a su hijo y nuera a dormir con ellos, todos se fueron a dormir inmediatamente, pues, el día fue demasiado caótico, y a decir verdad, el resto de la semana sería delicado con tanto lio por arreglar.


	6. Escape al amor

Po no podía soportar la tristeza de Tigresa causada por el descubrimiento de sus padres biológicos hace apenas una semana, la cual fue demasiada larga para todos, sobre todo para la joven felina; razón por la cual a Po se le ocurrió que podían irse por unos cuantos días para pensar claramente sobre lo que se ha de hacer, el adorable panda pidió permiso a su maestro para escaparse en compañía de su amada, a lo cual el respetable Shifu accedió con la condición de no pasarse con su hija adoptiva ni tardar más de una semana. El guerrero le dio su palabra y con una enorme sonrisa lo abrazo, después de unos minutos de abrazarlo sin estrangularlo, se dirige al salón de entrenamiento para darle la noticia a Tigresa, quien, estaba practicando ejercicios avanzados.

"¿Oye, mi amor?", le dijo apenas cruzando la puerta, "¿A qué no adivinas a donde vamos a ir solo tú y yo?"

"No lo sé", deteniendo su duro entrenamiento, "¿A dónde iremos cielo?"

"Te llevare a un hermoso lugar, el cual está a un día de aquí", yendo hacía ella, "¿Qué te parece la idea, te gusta amor?"

"Por supuesto que sí", le dijo en tono suave, "Pero, ¿qué hay de mi padre…Shifu?"

"Ya nos dio permiso", tomándola de las manos, "El está de acuerdo con migo de que tu mereces descansar un tiempo, nos dio una semana para estar juntos"

"Entonces vamos a ese lugar", dijo mientras le abrazaba, "Al menos estaremos juntos y solos"

"Si", suspirando, "Vamos a empacar ligero, ¿te parece?", mirándola a los ojos, "Así nos iríamos desde hoy"

"Por supuesto", dándole un beso en la mejilla, "Vamos a empacar"

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones donde empacaron lo indispensable (tres mudas de ropa limpias, incluyendo la ropa interior, una soga resistente, un mapa y, en el caso de Po, mucha comida), estaban ansiosos por pasar unos días lejos de tanta agonía e inquietudes. Tras unos diez minutos de determinar los objetos necesarios (o alimentos) la joven pareja se dirige feliz hacía su destino vacacional por un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto.

Ambos tuvieron mucho cuidado de no ser vistos por sus compañeros ni por los padres biológicos de Tigresa, pues, no querían dar explicaciones que podrían causarle malestar a su amada antes de disfrutar la semana. Razón por la cual se escabulleron por los largos pasillos del palacio de jade sin ser vistos por algún alma.

Tigresa y Po recorrieron varias aldeas antes de llegar al pequeño claro rodeado de grandes montañas, en las cuales los arboles abundaban como estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y cerca de un pequeño pueblo artesanal donde realizan excelentes obras de arte, sin mencionar la comida.

"¿Qué te parece el lugar?", le pregunto a su compañera mientras preparaba las tiendas de acampar, las cuales las estaba fabricando con madera seca, "¿Valió la pena?"

Tigresa se le quedo mirando un rato, luego admiro el resplandor de las estrellas, puesto que el día se volvió de noche, se levanto del pasto para dirigirse rápida y silenciosamente hacia su esponjoso amor, quien no noto sus movimientos antes de ser atrapado por unos cálidos y suaves besos.

"Eso…fue…un ¿sí?", tartamudeo el panda, "¿En verdad te encanto?"

"Por supuesto", dándole otro suave beso.

Po se le quedo viendo un largo rato, en el fondo deseaba hacerla solo de él, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa de Shifu, sin mencionar que él no piensa obligarla a nada; después de quedarse quietos durante casi media hora, deciden cenar parte de la comida traída por el panda, según en casos de emergencia, pues, a él no le gustaba comer vegetales.

"¿quieres más sopa de fideos, Tigresa?", le ofreció el joven.

"Si, por favor", pasándole su plato.

"Aquí tienes", le dijo mientras le devolvía su cena, "Todo lo que quiera mi amada"

Terminaron de cenar y cada quien se fue a descansar en sus respectivas tiendas, las cuales realizaron con madera seca, pues, querían respetar la imagen de cada uno; ambos tardaron en dormirse debido a que sus corazones les decían que merecen estar juntos sin ningún prejuicio. Tal vez a la mañana siguiente podrían explorar el lugar con más calma, desayunar en las copas de un árbol o, por qué no, nadar en el majestuoso lago.

- Mientras ambos tortolos duermen separados, en el palacio de jade hay una pequeña discusión entre Tai lung y Shifu, pues, el primero no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a su hija sola en compañía de un panda torpe como Po, y Shifu le pedía amablemente que respetara los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes, así como el respeto la de él en su momento. Pasaron largas horas discutiendo, y hubieran sido días de no ser por la intervención de Natasha, quien aprobaba felizmente la unión de Po con Tigresa, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, su fiel compañero termina por aceptar la relación del panda con su única hija, con la condición de que no la tocara antes de casarse, pues, el quería verlos en unión tradicional, con una increíble boda.

"Está bien, hijo", dijo Shifu con voz cansada pero amable, "Cuando regresen planearemos la boda"

"Muy bien", abrazando a su mujer, "Pero quiero que tú seas el padrino de bodas, padre", dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, "Lamento que no hayas estado en nuestra boda"

El maestro abrazo a su hijo, ambos lloraron un largo rato, mientras Natasha decidió dejarlos solos para que pudieran aclarar todo el pasado, además, necesitaba hablar con Víbora sobre los preoperativos de la boda de su hija con el joven panda.

Por otro lado, tanto Po como Tigresa tuvieron el mismo sueño, soñaron con una gran boda, habían globos, fuegos artificiales, un grandioso pastel de bodas cubierto por unas capas de chocolate, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue descubrir que era suya, puesto que se vieron a sí mismos tomados de las manos frente a un altar. Ambos despertaron a mitad de la noche con la misma expresión de alegría y confusión, pues, sentían como si en verdad fuera a ocurrir. Tras media hora de reflexión, se volvieron a dormir, pues, querían disfrutar sus días juntos, sin que nadie los molestara con preguntas o por presentarse a sus entrenamientos de diario.

-Aquí termina este capítulo, lamento tardarme tanto pero es q estoy muy ocupada, espero les guste.


	7. El tiempo vuela para nosotros

Los días han pasado volando para dos enamorados que en estos instantes están nadando pacíficamente en un pequeño lago a unos pocos metros del claro donde el feliz par duerme sin ser molestados, bucearon por ciertos minutos para apreciar el fondo del lago, el cual no están hondo, donde observaron grandes variedades de peces y plantas marinas; además, se toparon con una pequeña cueva submarina, la cual se veía en buenas condiciones, la exploraron y descubrieron varias imágenes hechas por carbón, las cuales relataban un amor prohibido entre dos especies, era un joven lobo enamorado profundamente de una jaguar, al hallar el final de la cueva se entristecen al descubrir que la desdichada pareja muere a manos de su propia gente, solo por no aceptar su amor. Tigresa sale del lago para dirigirse directo a su tienda de dormir, debido a que al hallar tal historia le rompió el corazón, Po estaba triste por ella, la sigue hasta su tienda de dormir y se queda admirándola en silencio por horas, al llegar la tarde se dirige hacía el lago; y queriendo complacer a su amada, con una rama afilada con una piedra, pesca tras varios minutos a una trucha de buen tamaño; la cocino y la preparó con unas cuantas especias que hurto de la cocina del templo, esperando nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez terminada su pequeña obra culinaria, se la llevo a Tigresa, quien estaba descansando en su tienda de dormir; en cuanto lo ve entrar con la comida no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues, nadie había sido tan atento hacía ella, acepta tal gesto y empieza a comer, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

En cuanto llego la noche, el joven panda se dirigía hacia su tienda para dormir, antes de regresar al templo de jade, pero apenas puso un pie fuera de la tienda de la felina, esta le pone una mano sobre el hombre y le pide que pase la noche junto a ella, el sin pensarlo dos veces acepta la gentil invitación, se tapan con la sabana y empiezan a conversar sobre lo que recordaban de su pasado.

"Oye, ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mi?", pregunta Tigresa.

"Desde que te vi entrenando en el templo de jade, pero no me atrevía a dirigirte la palabra por temor a que no me quisieras; pero ahora me atrevo a decirte te amo todo el día", le decía mientras la miraba a los ojos, "¿y tú, desde cuando aceptaste tu amor por mi?"

La felina le da un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abraza diciéndole "fue después de vencer a lord Shen, pues, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin ti", para después sentir el abrazo sobreprotector del panda, quien le roba unos cuantos besos, pero ninguno de los dos se controlo, ya que empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas mientras se daban caricias amorosamente, hubieran roto la promesa que le hicieron a Shifu pero retomaron, afortunadamente, el control de la situación. Aunque estaban apenados, optaron por pasar la noche juntos, no sin antes haberse puesto una piyama confortable; en cuestión de minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sus almas se conectaron durante el sueño compartido. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de un cálido sueño, en las lejanías estaban un pequeño grupo de pandas, quienes estaban planeando un viaje pero no estaban seguros de quienes podrían ir.

"Jefe Plunk", le dijo respetuosamente un joven panda llamado Nervie, "¿Está seguro de que su hijo está con vida?"

"Estoy muy seguro de que así es, pero creo que sería mejor si voy por mi cuenta", respondió el panda, quien tenía más edad que el resto.

"¿Y si es una trampa?", pregunto un guerrero con expresión alarmante, "¿Qué tal si es el ave loca?"

Tras discutir por varias horas y sin llegar a un acuerdo justo, el jefe Plunk optó por ir al valle de la Paz acompañado de cinco guerreros, entre ellos el intrépido Nervie y su sobrino Jinko, dentro de 6 meses, debido a que necesitaba reubicar a su gente en otro lugar, donde le esperarían protegidos bajo tierra, contando con miles de túneles e infinidades de salidas colocadas estratégicamente.


	8. Pesadilla o recuerdo

Se les recomienda ser mayores de 12 para leer esta parte, pues, incluye violencia (más o menos) y lamento el retraso, así como este corto capitulo.

Poco antes de partir con el despertar del astro dorado, un par de jóvenes enamorados dormitaban cómodamente bajo el amparo de las miles de estrellas de diversos tamaños, debido a que querían recordar la última noche en tan divino lugar. Tigresa dormía plácidamente cuando su sueño es invadido por una escalofriante sombra, conocida como "la dama del manto oscuro", quien se encarga de velar por los recuerdos olvidados por la mente de los individuos.

Esta dama tiene otro nombre "huk-lia" cuyo significado es "la razón de la oscuridad", "huk-lia" se mete dentro del subconsciente de la felina depositándole un terrible recuerdo de su infancia, tras terminar su labor se desvanece en un puñado de niebla negra escarlata.

**Recuerdo:**

El olor de la muerte rondaba en los alrededores, no más de un par de metros de la entrada de un pequeño refugio podía distinguirse un cuerpo sin vida sobre la fría nieve; de repente una cachorra se dirige hacía el con una mirada de gran tristeza en sus ojos.

"Yanci", exclamó una asusta cría de tigre, "Yanci, despierta", decía mientras sacudía el frio cuerpo de una cachorra de no más de 2 años de edad, la cual yace sobre los arbustos manchados de su misma sangre.

"Tigresa, tu amiga no volverá más", le explicaba Natasha a su única hija.

"¡No es cierto!", lloraba por la pérdida de una gran amiga, "¡No puede ser cierto madre!", mientras se aferraba al pecho de su madre.

Natasha la arrullo hasta adormecerla, tras lo cual tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, la alejaría de su lado para cuidar y enseñar al resto de su pueblo.

**Fin del recuerdo**

La joven felina despertó soltando un grito, su compañero le abrazo, pero ella no se calmaba, mientras una neblina les cubría para consolarlos; le costó mucho trabajo pero logro dormir a la agitada guerrera, más se preguntaba si lo que la atormentó fue un recuerdo cruel o una pesadilla.

Tal vez Po tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para preguntarle, más no quiere presionarla, menos con los acontecimientos tan agitados ocurridos en tan poco tiempo.


	9. Siempre a tu lado

Les informo que este capítulo incluye un poco de sucesos no aptos para menores de 12, pero si lo leen, es su responsabilidad, disfruten del capítulo y mandaré el siguiente dentro de un par de semanas, más o menos, el cual esperó sea de su agrado.

Po despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, se sentó para estirar sus brazos y bostezar sin cuidado, respirar en un ambiente tan encantador le hacía muy feliz, sobretodo en compañía de su verdadero amor; volteó a admirar la belleza de su amada, le dio un suave beso y se dirigió en busca del desayuno.

El joven panda se dirigió a los arboles buscando frutas deliciosas para elaborar un pequeño coctel, tras unos 30 minutos de recoger diversas variedades de ellas las colocó sobre un pedazo de madera y se zambulló al lago buscando un par de peces para la felina.

Tardaría varios minutos en capturar a los más grandes y jugosos, pues, quería tenerle el mejor desayuno de toda su vida, solo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Tigresa empezó a tener otro recuerdo, el cual la hacía sudar, más nadie vio a una sombra que se ocultaba en una esquina, tras asegurarse de pasar inadvertido se dirigió hacía la felina, se le quedó viendo durante unos instantes, entonces se quitó la capa revelando a un tigre albino de ojos verdes, cuya vestimenta daba asco, quien hace muchos años era quien siempre molestaba a la felina.

El tigre, llamado Kentro, quería recordarle los viejos momentos donde la hacía sufrir, pero en el fondo él tenía una obsesión por ella, y como le repugnaba la idea de verla como pareja del panda decidió raptarla y alejarla del esponjoso. Le cubrió la boca con una tela mojada de un liquido muy fuerte, el cual adormece durante horas, le amarro ambas manos con una cuerda y se la llevó a su guarida a unos 50m en dirección al norte; sin embargo, al salir a toda prisa se le rompió el sucio morral que llevaba consigo, dejando un rastro de arroz regados por donde escapaba.

En cuestión de minutos arribo a una gran cueva de aspecto tenebroso, se adentro en ella y la cerró con dos piedras grandes llenas de picos, una vez asegurada la única vía de escape recostó a su víctima sobre una cama dura sin sabanas, amarró sus muñecas a unos barrotes cercanos utilizando una cuerda más larga, tras lo cual se dirigió al baño para buscar alguno que otro objeto.

Po acababa de terminar de freír los pescados junto a las frutas cuando se dirigió a la tienda donde durmió con Tigresa para levantarla como todo un caballero, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ella no estaba, y en su lugar encontró un rastró de arroz regados por el suelo; el joven panda se llenó de furia al pensar que alguien la había raptado y se dirigió lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron en busca de su amor.

En cuestión de minutos llego a la entrada de una cueva, la cual estaba sellada por grandes rocas, el panda comenzó a quitarlas, pues, el jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasará a la encantadora chica de sus sueños. Mientras el movía el obstáculo lo más rápido como se lo permitían sus extremidades, atada y confundida se encontraba la maestra, trataba en vano de liberarse cuando vio una sombra delante de ella, quien se acercaba con cara maliciosa.

"¿Qué pasa rayitas? ¿Te has olvidado del poderoso e invencible Kentro?", decía rosándole el rostro suavemente con una garra, "¿A caso olvidas los lindos momentos en que te molestaba sin parar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de tu patética y difunta amiga?", decía cruelmente el gato.

"¡Tu!", decía enojada, "¡Por tu culpa murió!"

"¡Oh, veo que me has recordado!", mientras se quitaba sus repugnantes prendas, "Ahora, me gustaría un poco de diversión"

El panda casi había quitado las últimas dos rocas cuando escucho un grito de terror proveniente de la cueva, lo cual enfureció a nuestro esponjoso héroe y con una fuerza impulsada por el amor hacía la felina limpio el camino. Lo que vio le hizo arder la sangre, un felino blanco trataba de violar a su chica, arranco al despreciable ser de ella lanzándolo contra las filosas rocas, lo cual lo hirió gravemente.

"Tigresa, ¿estás bien amor?", decía mientras la liberaba de su prisión, "Todo está en orden mi vida, siempre estaré a tu lado", secando sus lagrimas, "Ven, volvamos a casa", la levanto como todo un caballero y se dirigió hacia el palacio de jade.

En el anochecer estaban llegando a las puertas de su hogar, su compañera dormía placenteramente envuelta en sus cálidos brazos, cuando llego a las habitaciones se topo con Natasha, quien estaba meditando desde hace un par de horas, pero se asusta al ver el estado de su hija, quien su rostro estaba húmedo debido al llanto.

"¿Qué ha pasado Po?", pregunto asustada la madre.

"La raptó un tigre y casi la…la…viola", apretando los dientes.

"Tranquilo, gracias por salvarla", dándole un beso en la mejilla, "Yo la recostare, tu ve a descansar", decía mientras llevaba a su hija a su aposento.

El joven panda dio media vuelta para ir a su propio cuarto, cuando de repente se topo frente a frente con Tai lung, quien le hizo unas señas para que lo siguiera al patio. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al glorioso patio.

"¿Qué quieres?", pregunto desconfiado el guerrero dragón.

"Darte las gracias", con los ojos llorosos, "escuche lo que le contaste a mi mujer, de no ser por ti mi hija hubiera sufrido demasiado", dándole un abrazo y llorando, "lamento haber causado tanto mal, sobre todo a ella y a mi padre, al menos me han perdonado, ¿cierto?"

"Si, suegrito", dándole una palmada en su espalda.

"Ven, te enseñare lo más avanzado que me enseño Shifu", separándose de él, "la tuerca de jiko"

El panda se emociono, pues, no esperaba que aquel conocimiento siguiera en alguna mente brillante, entrenaron hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada donde la lección fue asimilada. "Gracias", le hacía una reverencia.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer", le devolvía la reverencia, "Anda Po, vamos a dentro, ya no aguanto el sueño"

Ambos estaban exhaustos, quien no, ese movimiento requiere demasiada energía y chacra para que sea efectivo, es útil cuando se quiere sorprender al enemigo; no obstante, el recuerdo de la muerte de su mejor amiga seguía atormentando a nuestra felina, quien no dejaba de moverse.

El maestro Shifu despertó alterado, sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, tal vez en semanas o meses, pero debían estar preparados, con sumo cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, lo levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su nuera.

"Hijo mío, temo que un nuevo peligro azota nuestro hogar"

"No te preocupes padre, todo saldrá bien", abrasándolo, "descansa"

"También tu", saliendo pensativo.

******Fin capitulo 9******

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco todos sus comentarios, escribiré en cuanto pueda.


	10. A veces es mejor callar

Este capítulo contiene parte de la infancia de Tigresa contada por su madre a los guerreros (incluidos ambos padres) debido a que la felina se rehusaba a contar aquello tan triste para ella, la pérdida de su mejor amiga, Yanci. Sin mencionar un secreto que ni el padre conoce. Lamento si el capitulo llega a ser corto; disfruten de favor.

"Ya estamos todos, mi amor", dijo el felino mientras pone una pata sobre su hombro.

"Bien, siéntense y escuchen con paciencia", con voz muy triste, "No es algo admirable de recordar", sollozando, "Desde que mi hija cumplió 5 meses se juntaba con una simpática y temeraria cachorra de piel blanca llamada Yanci, que en ese entonces tenía el año; se divertían desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, podría decirse que fue como su hermana, pues, ella perdió a sus padres por un incendio provocado por el tipo que la intento violar"

Ante esa noticia todos se quedaron estupefactos, sin mencionar que se preocuparon por la reacción de Tai lung y el guerrero dragón, cuando les vieron el rostro se asustaron aun más, pues, estaban enfurecidos. Pasados varios minutos de terror para el resto de los presentes, la situación logro ser tranquila cuando ambos respiraron durante varios minutos.

"Este chico siempre fue un ser sin corazón debido a la forma en que fue criado desde su nacimiento, no trato de excusarlo pero era necesario tocar ese tema", dando un gran suspiro, "no podíamos hacer nada contra sus padres debido a que eran los más antiguos (tenían 45 cuando el niño nació) y sabios de todos nosotros, es por eso que el creció prácticamente en el dolor y desprecio por la vida; había veces que creaba fuego cerca de las cabañas más bajas, y en una ocasión su juego se salió de control provocando la muerte de Yux y Tama, padres de Yanci", bajando su cara que empezaba a escurrir lagrimas sin parar, "desde ese día todo empeoro con el transcurso de los días"

"Cielo, si no quieres no lo hagas", dijo el leopardo.

"Es que hay algo que ni a ti me he atrevido a contarte", llorando en su pecho, "y me duele tanto por no haber podido rescatar a ambas"

Todo el mundo quedo estático durante un tiempo indefinido, pues, querían conocer lo que ocultaba la felina, esperaron hasta verla un poco calmada.

"Tai lung", dijo en un susurro, "te mentí a cerca de nuestras hijas"

"¡QUE!", exclamaron todos a excepción de la desconsolada madre, nadie entendió a que se refería, puesto que Tigresa es hija única, ¿o no?

"Tuve mellizas, Tigresa y Jenneta", derramando más lagrimas, "Jenneta murió durante el ataque de ese desgraciado pavo real; durante el incendio yo estaba cazando junto a unas amigas, cuando regrese sólo encontré a Tigresa y Yanci con la ropa quemada, tosiendo e inconscientes; busque a nuestra peque casi por horas sin rastro de ella", abrazando con más fuerza a su esposo, "no creo que haya sobrevivido"

Todo el mundo quedó en estado de shock durante un largo tiempo, al menos la joven guerrera estaba entrenando como de costumbre, y no regresaría hasta el anochecer, momento para el cual tendrían que contarle aquello de una manera sutil pero clara.

Mientras tanto, un espía con intenciones malévolas llegaba al palacio de su reina, frente al aterrador portón de color rojo sangre se topo con dos lobos negros, ojos azules y armados hasta los dientes (literalmente).

"¿Cómo te fue hermanito?", pregunto el más alto de ambos, "¿lo has conseguido?"

"Así es Donjo", contesta con una cruel sonrisa, "La reina estará complacida, ¿no lo crees Jonmo?"

"Si, solo temía no verte de nuevo", dándole un apretón de manos al menor de sus 5 hermanos.

"Capitán Shake", saludo una loba gris de ojos verdes, "Su majestad le espera con ansias en su habitación", haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

"Gracias, Nayina", dándole un saludo tipo militar.

El obstinado capitán recorrió el largo y lujoso pasillo, el cual está decorado con aldeas conquistadas recientemente, las tres aliadas y fotos de cuando el rey gozaba de vida. La gran biblioteca almacenaba un sinfín de ejemplares diversos de libros, en el centro se podía apreciar mesas de picnic, una estatua del difunto gobernante y sentada en junto a esta estaba la temible Lamtsa, quien le miró con impaciencia.

"Mi señora", haciéndole reverencia, "mi atraso tuvo gran éxito, poseo información valiosa que estará complacida con mis arduos esfuerzos"

"Habla mi buen amigo"

"El guerrero dragón está profundamente enamorado", dijo esto último de manera burlona, " y su punto débil es la imparable y dura felina"

"¿Te refieres a la hija adoptiva del mini maestro?", pregunto con desprecio

"Así es, pero hay más señora mía"

"Siéntate y cuéntame todo", indicándole con una sonrisa.

"Esta maestra es hija de tu antiguo aliado, Tai lung, quien al parecer se va casar oficialmente con una felina cuyo pueblo fue casi exterminado por el poderoso Lord Shein"

Le hervía la sangre de rabia al ave, pero pronto la apaciguo con la espera de su venganza, quien diría que su gran aliado ahora sería su enemigo, pero nada le importaba debido a que el odio le cegó profundamente la cordura.

Mientras el anochecer ocurría con súbita calma, Natasha opto, tras de una larga discusión ocurrida pocas horas antes, por revelarle a su hija aquello que le atormentaba.

"Tigresa", dijo saliendo de las sombras, "necesito hablarte de algo muy serio"

"¿Qué pasa madre?", decía al agarrar un trozo de trucha asada.

"Debo contarte algo pasado", su rostro reflejaba angustia y una tristeza descomunal.

Tras unas horas de estar abrazada a su madre, quedo profundamente dormida, pues, el cansancio le mataba lentamente; Natasha la llevó a su habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertarla.

-Agradezco su paciencia y sus rewievs, pues, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.


	11. Platicas y PLanes

Agradezco y aprecio sus comentarios así como de los demás respecto a mi historia, así como me gustaría que comentaran cada capítulo para conocer sus criticas y de esa manera mejorar mi trama. Disfruten el capitulo.

Anika Kings

Wood3nh3art

KFP TyP

Natubis

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

DannyNK

En una caverna localizada a las afueras del valle del viento estaban recostados 5 jóvenes carnívoros, quienes disfrutaban de los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por agujeros del techo, sus nombres son:

Spike; un jaguar negro de 21 años, ojos azules, pantalón azul marino desgastado por el paso de los años y porta dos espadas de doble filo.

Crudo; un león blanco de 29 años, ojos azules, short negro y porta dos martillos amarrados a su espalda con una soga de bambús y una lanza en su mano derecha.

Mayen; una leona de 27 años, ojos verdes, blusa lila con mangas cortas, pantalón azul claro con un par de huecos y lleva en su espalda un morral de bambú lleno de navajas, cuchillos y bombas de humo.

Drasta; una tigre blanca con edad desconocida, blusa negra, pantalón blanco y lleva un maletín de bambú repleto de dardos paralizantes y venenosos, curas y a mano lleva un tridente.

Lena; una hiena de 16 años de edad, blusa rosa con mangas blancas, short blanco y porta un látigo de tres puntas.

Ellos se criaron juntos por una pareja de lobos, Yen y Yanasi, quienes murieron asesinados por un pajarraco blanco a causa de su locura, desde entonces buscan venganza y planean robar las armas más poderosas para asesinar a su descendencia; razón por la cual planean asaltar el palacio de jade.

"Hey, chicos", rezongó la más joven, "¡tengo hambre!", al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñía.

"Está bien, vayamos a cazar al valle", dijo maliciosa Drasta, "¿tú qué dices Mayen?", parándose y recogiendo su tridente.

"Si, porque no", sacando de su morral una navaja, "Crudo, ahora regresamos"

"Está bien, pero no tarden", tomando su lanza, "nosotros robaremos dinero", mientras despertaba a un joven con problemas de ronquido.

Los jóvenes se separaron para cumplir sus planes con gran rapidez y sigilo, entre las sombras de los árboles, en pocas horas habían desayunado un pobre aldeano, quien había salido a recolectar frutas para sus dos becerros; sin mencionar que los más jóvenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

"Oye, Drasta", dijo su gran amiga, "¿sigues teniendo esos sueños tan raros?"

"Si, pero ahora se incremento", respondió con voz profunda la felina.

"Ven, vamos a dar un paseo", poniéndose de pie, "así me lo contarás, sin ofender amigo", volteando a ver al mayor de ellos, "regresaremos al atardecer para partir antes de medianoche"

"De acuerdo", recostándose boca arriba, "no causen tanto alboroto"

Tras caminar una hora entre arboles se sientan en las ramas más altas del más alto y frondoso roble; la tigresa se siente incómoda pero no tiene más remedio que contarle el sueño a su amiga, pues, ella es muy persuasiva.

"¿Y bien?", recargándose sobre el tronco.

"te lo contare pero antes quiero saber algo", cruzándose de brazos, "¿sientes algo por Crudo?"

"si, pero en estos momentos dudo que sea una gran idea confesarlo", ruborizándose, "además, no me cambies el tema"

"Bueno, digamos que estaba en el salón de las armas mientras ustedes luchaban contra algunos guerreros, estaba por alcanzar una espada cuando de las sombras aparece una tigresa de mi edad y empezamos a luchar; pero de repente nuestros ojos se volvieron dorados y sentía un sentimiento extraño, como de hermandad", se rasca la cabeza, "luego surge un remolino y me arrastra a una especie de aldea envuelta en llamas, veo a dos cachorras de tigre atrapadas en una cabaña, una era albina y otra de piel naranja; antes de que perdieran el conocimiento surge otra de piel blanca que logra sacarlas de ahí pero la golpea otro tigre albino y ella choca contra un muro; de ahí ella despierta en un lugar desierto sin memoria", mira a Mayen, "¿Qué significa?"

"Es posible que sea algún recuerdo olvidado o algo por suceder", dijo pensativa, "¿has sentido dolor de cabeza últimamente?"

"Si, pero solo entre la medianoche y las 3 de la madrugada", exhalando,"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es posible que tengas o tuviste alguna hermana melliza"

"Eso es imposible", cruzándose de brazos, "yo no recuerdo nada antes de conocer a nuestros padres"

"Tal vez lo recuerdes pronto", dándole una palmada en su hombro, "ven, regresemos para descansar un rato al menos", salta y aterriza ágilmente sobre sus cuatro patas.

Mientras las felinas regresaban con sus amigos, en un escalofriante cuarto repleto de armas estaba la reina Lamtsa trazando su plan maestro para causarle el mayor daño posible al panda; así como su fiel general Shake conversaba con los capitanes Ken y Kuxon sobre la primera fase en la biblioteca, donde incendiarían los alrededores del valle de la paz para dividir a sus enemigos con el fin de capturar a la maestra Tigresa.

"Usted y el general Jincup se encargarán del lado este", señalándole a Ken en el mapa

"entonces, ¿Quién se ocupara del lado sur?", pregunto Kuxon, "recuerden que en esa parte hay dos caminos bajo tierra por donde pueden escapar"

"cierto", cruzándose de bajos el mestizo, "tendremos que incluir a la general Tronya y a mis hermanos", pensativo, "oh, podemos decirles que provoquen un derrumbe en tales salidas sub terraneas"

"si eso suena apropiado", cerrando los ojos, "¿debemos incluir a los gorilas o a los coyotes?"

"no estoy seguro", dudo Ken a quien le gruñía su enorme panza, "pueden tener fuerza y rapidez pero son muy inquietos"

Se detienen cuando las puertas se abren con fuerte estruendo, se ve la silueta de una hiena con armadura manchada de sangre y una sonrisa macabra; los acompañantes de Shake le hacen reverencia mientras ella se encamina hacia él lentamente. Una vez que llega le saluda militarmente y del saco marrón, el cual arrastraba con gran desprecio, saca un cachorro de tigre blanco.

"Veo que su misión tuvo gran éxito general Jan", devolviéndole el saludo, "con este cachorro atraeremos la atención de los padres de nuestro objetivo", mostrando al pequeño sus filosos y sucios dientes; "¿Qué les parece capitanes?"

Ambos capitanes rieron por lo bajo, provocando el llanto del crio para después encerrarlo en una jaula de mediano tamaño, donde le arrojaron un trozo de carne seca y un poco de agua; entonces se les ocurre una brillante idea, llevar a cabo la primera fase dentro de una semana para arruinar la boda de su antiguo aliado.

"si eso sería ideal para anunciar su derrota", dirigiéndose al balcón situado cerca de ellos, "¿Cuánto durará la felina bajo las torturas de la reina?", sonriendo cruelmente hacía el atardecer, "¿Qué dicen ustedes?"

"Apuesto que una semana", exclamo el gordo, "pero si le aplican la Crenianopa no durará la noche con tales heridas", muriéndose de risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso caballeros?" exclamo la voz de una pava de ojos azules, llenos de tristeza, "¿acaso mi madre planea asesinar el triple?"

"No es de su incumbencia señorita Nancy", dijo con desprecio el capitán Shake, "además, usted no es digna de portar la sangre de nuestra líder"

"Al menos dejen q cuide al cachorro", ignorando al mestizo despreciable.

"Se hará la voluntad de la poderosa Lamtsa, no la suya"

"¿Nancy?", apareció la reina con mirada furiosa por detrás de su primogénita, "¿Cuántas veces debo decirte q no entres al estudio de guerra?"

"Disculpa madre, yo solo quería hacerme cargo del crio para evitarle tanto trauma"

"Por esta vez te permitiré un capricho", acercándose al cachorro, "además, lo necesitamos con vida, cierto caballeros?"

Todos asintieron, la jaula fue transportada por dos soldados cocodrilos hasta los aposentos de la princesa y su marido, el temible admirante John.

"Hija, retírate", mientras veía el anochecer por el decorado balcón, "la noche se avecina y es el momento para las estrategias"

"si madre", haciendo reverencia y sale en silencio.

"Ahora", sentándose en una silla de oro que le trajeron los sirvientes, "Continuemos con nuestro plan…"

-FIN del capitulo

Espero les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas, la pérdida de dos familiares cercanos y las materias de la escuela.


	12. ¿Quien eres? parte 1

**Capitulo 12: ¿Quién eres?**

El amanecer surgía entre las tinieblas en lo más alto de valle de la paz anunciando otro día más, pero ¿por qué provocaba presentimientos en los corazones de tres felinos, y en uno un tanto cercano?

Tigresa despertó con un sentimiento extraño en su corazón, no sabía cómo describirlo pero algo dentro de ella le decía que pronto sucedería un gran acontecimiento; aunque estaba algo atolondrada se dirigió a tomar una ducha para relajarse tras aquel sueño, el cual fue muy extraño pero algo en el fondo de su ser le suplicaba creer en él.

-Sueño-

En lo profundo de una caverna solo se podían observar varios ojos de color rojo sangre, sea por llanto o por venganza ahí estaban acechándola, de la nada un león salta frente a ella y la empuja al fondo abismal. La felina cayó varios metros pero aterrizo con sutil gracia, los ojos se acercaban revelando cuatro felinos y un canino, todos gruñían ferozmente hacía la maestra, quien se puso en posición defensiva, cuatro la atacaban sin parar pero los venció en pocos minutos. Tigresa observo con curiosidad a la otra contrincante, vestía una blusa azul clara, pantalones negros y su pelaje era ¿blanco?.

"¿Quién eres?", acercándose a la criatura blanca sin apartar su vista.

"…", solo la imitaba.

"¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!", grito molesta al toparse con ella cara a cara.

"Oi Kin unka jimo", respondió la felina de blanco pelaje.

"¿eh?", exclamo confundida, pues, era el lenguaje antiguo de la dinastía chonj una (linaje antiguo de los grandes felinos); aunque las palabras le dejaron atontada le insistió con su mirada seria llena de furia, así como sentimientos de alegría inexplicable.

"Oi Kin unka jimo", apenas lo dijo se convirtió en una cachorra de 2 años de edad con vestiduras quemadas y cubierta de mohín (no sé como se dice al polvillo de un fuego), Tigresa se miró así misma de 2 años tambn, aquello era confuso y de sus labios salió un nombre en susurros: "Jenneta"

-fin del sueño-

Se vistió con una playera sin mangas color rojo con flores doradas del lado derecho y con un pétalo negro del otro lado, un pantalón negro con borde dorado. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre pensativa mirando los rayos cálidos de la mañana sin prestar atención a su plato de Wanton mee preparado por el guerrero dragón quien estaba en el patio trasero entrenando con su suegro para incrementar su chi (lamento haberme equivocado antes). La joven se sentó a su lado admirándola, su blusa azul cielo y short blanco le daba un toque angelical a su piel suave; pocos minutos en silencio la mayor de las felinas inicia una charla.

"¿Ocurre algo hija?", en un tono suave.

"He tenido un sueño muy raro", cabizbaja, "es sobre…es…ah, no sé explicarlo"

"Fue por lo que te he contado de tu hermana", poniéndole su mano sobre su hombro derecho, "¿no es así?"

"Si y no", suspirando, "soñé que me acercaba a una caverna de la cual aparecen ojos color sangre, de repente un león salta de este y me hace caer, venzo a cuatro pero la ultima, una tigre blanca se me acerca", tomando un respiró, "le exijo que me diga su nombre dos veces, pero ella solo dijo Oi Kin unka jimo".

"¿eso dijo?", retirando su mano y llevándosela a su pecho, "¿estás segura?", pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede madre?", mirándola confundida.

"Esas palabras significan Hola mi querida hermana", parándose rápidamente sin importarle que el plato de su sopa se haya hecho trozos en el piso recién lavado; "Es posible que tu hermana siga viva", con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo a su primogénita, "ven, tenemos que contarle al resto", saliendo con una mezcla de sentimientos y llantos en su ser; fue seguida por su hija quien sentía un remolino en su corazón, se preguntaba si era posible aquello.

Por ahora solo podía seguir a su agitada madre por los pasillos del palacio de Jade hasta la sala de armas, donde estarían todos escuchando a un joven mensajero con varias heridas vendadas; pues, tenía un mensaje de mucha importancia, noticias de felinos y al parecer un can han atacado a varios aldeanos de aldeas en dirección al valle.

Los individuos presentes ahí giraron sus cabezas al sonido brusco de la enorme puerta de madera antigua, aunque en buenas condiciones cubierta de preciosos decorados dorados recién trazados, revelando a dos felinas alteradas, la mayor corrió hacia su marido donde derramó el resto de las lagrimas encerradas en su ser; mientras un panda se encamino rápidamente hacía su prometida quien se resistía a soltar mas su lamento, pero apenas fue acunada por aquellos brazos esponjosos que tanto amaba, libero sus sentimientos.

EL resto tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que se calmaran ambas, cuando esto sucedió, escucharon sus sospechas, las cuales provocaron un rio de agua pura directa del corazón de todos; entonces unieron la información dada por el mensajero de la aldea Jingo (atrás de las montañas cerca de la aldea de la música), donde un aldeano murió y otros más resultaron gravemente heridos.

"¿Será posible que la tigre perteneciente a estos bandidos sea nuestra hija?", preguntó Tai lung con un nudo en su garganta, el cual trataba de controlar.

"Pues, es muy posible hijo", argumento el más chaparro con mirada pensativa, "pero si son bandidos con dirección a nuestro valle", rascándose la cabeza con mano derecha, "tal vez…tengan planeado venir a robar algunas de estas peligrosas armas"

"¿Qué hacemos maestro?", dijeron mantis y mono (demasiado juntitos, ¿Qué se traen ahora?).

"Qué tal tenderles una trampa", sugirió víbora alado de grulla.

"si, eso suena como tu tan her..digo tan lista…jeje", dijo sonrojado el joven blanco con sombrero de paja.

Todos quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban los latidos de dos corazones, quienes se pusieron rojos como tomates, pero quien podía negar que se veían tan tiernos juntos.

"¡Vaya!", exclamo mono, "¿Cuándo es la boda amigos?", dando volteretas hacía ellos, "¿puedo ser el del anillo?", dándole codazos al plumífero.

"No exageren", dijo la pareja escabulléndose por el pasillo rápidamente.

"Bien, basta de jugar", dijo Shifu, "Esto es lo que haremos, los maestros esperarán a la entrada del palacio, panda", quien estaba dándole besitos a la felina, "sin distracciones", viendo como se separan con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, "tu y yo en el pasillo interno, hijo", dirigiéndose al leopardo quien abrazaba a su mujer ya tranquila, "ustedes en el pasillo externo, tigresa", volviendo a ver a su hija adoptiva, "tú te ocultarás aquí a ver a tu..hermana y hacerle entrar en razón"

"Haber si he entendido padre", dijo el leopardo de las nieves con voz ronca, "¿es posible que sea mi hija?"

"Solo hay una manera", sacando de la nada un pergamino, "con esto", soplo tres veces y usando su chi a través de varios movimientos la imagen surgió, una tigre como de veinte años más o menos de piel blanca con rayas negras, ojos azules con un brillo amarillo, mirada seria; "eso seria muy probable"

El gran salón quedo en profundo silencio, la pareja de felinos salió atónita de ahí para dirigirse al patio trasero, el resto se miraban, hasta que el más chaparro de ellos se dirigió a un gabinete del cual saco dos rollos; en el primero estaba escrita una antigua leyenda, en el segundo decía sobre la profecía dada por el maestro tortuga. Corrió con una expresión difícil de leer, casi se cae de no haber sido detenido por el panda.

"Escuchen esto muchachos", soltándose de los brazos de Po y desenrollando el primer rollo color café claro, "Hace siglos, cuando el mundo fue dividido por una lucha entre felinos y caninos los primeros crearon su idioma, el cual solo conocían los miembros de las familias reales; se dice que la guerra duro veinte años, los cuales dieron muerte a miles de cachorros en busca de los elegidos, los cuales jamás fueron hallados, que darían fin para siempre a tan feroz rivalidad", tomando un poco de agua que Grulla le trajo, pues víbora se sentía muy enferma por razones desconocidas; "A pesar de todo la guerra termino temporalmente por la muerte de los lideres pero sabían que nunca hallarían la paz hasta la llegada de estos, solo sabemos que son diferentes, un felino y un canino, y sólo su amor prohibido purificará el mundo para siempre", vuelve a enrollarlo para desenrollar el segundo, "Las noches frías darán muerte, los rayos solares la combatirán pero solo el ojo dotado dará la paz a fuerzas tan iguales y diferentes a la vez", tomando otro trago de agua hasta dejarlo a la mitad, "sangre contra sangre será inevitable el confrontamiento pero la luz de los antiguos lo arreglará todo", serrando el rollo.

Ahora sí todos quedaron sin habla, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y notaron que en el valle estaba cubriéndose de niebla, seguramente una tormenta se acercaba, más razón para descansar un buen rato; sin embargo, en una ventana que daba hacia frondosos árboles, una joven felina miraba fijamente la cercana tormenta, murmurando, "¿Quién eres?", a la nada.

Observo por minutos la niebla, creyó ver unos ojos azules con brillos amarillos en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo, se tomo un zumo de naranja que tenía cerca de su hamaca (si, desde vencer a lord Shein le gusta descansar en la hamaca). Se recostó en esta y se quedo pensando en aquella mirada tan familiar y extraña, se dejo arrullar por el viento fresco, la briza de una posible lluvia y el olor de la humedad en el ambiente.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una sombra entro en su habitación y rebusco entre sus cosas hasta hallar un collar de piedras con un símbolo antiguo (una huella y tres garras) color negro con azul turquesa en el dije; lo tomo con su mano derecha y se la coloco en el cuello para saltar desde la ventana, solo se vio la cola negra desaparecer en segundos.

-fin capitulo-

Agradezco su paciencia, prometo poner más acción en próximos capítulos pero estoy algo atareada últimamente, pero también quiero avisar que es posible que vean pronto ciertos cambios.

Bueno, me despido y me gustaría ver rewievs de ustedes para saber si les gusta o no algo escrito aquí, si tienen sugerencias, pero sobretodo, si ven errores en mi escritura. Disculpen si soy algo lenta en escribir, por lo mismo les doy gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer mis historias, disfruten de los días.

El siguiente capítulo se centrara en los hermanos de Drasta y un poco de Nancy.


	13. Recuerdos dolorosos y una promesa

En una caverna a las afueras del valle de la paz se encuentran reunidos estos felinos (y una canina) en medio de una discusión civilizada.

"¡Ya te dije que esto no cambia nada!" aventando el collar afuera de la caverna.

"Si pero intenta pensar antes de cometer otra de tus locuras Drasta!"

"Mayen", poniendo su pata blanca sobre su hombro derecho, "No empeores el asunto"

"Además", añadió el de piel negra mientras afilaba sus espadas, "esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera tomado ese collar"

"oye", murmuro a su lado la más joven, "no es tu culpa"

"Drasta entiende"

"¡No!", saliendo del lugar enojada

El resto se quedo en la caverna, querían correr tras ella pero el tiempo les había enseñado a no hacerlo, pues, debían darle su tiempo sino todo empeoraría en cuestión de minutos.

"¿Creen que superará esto?", preguntó la más joven.

"¿Tu qué crees?", respondió Mayen, "¿Cómo te sentirías si te enterarás que posiblemente tengas una…"

"¡Ya paren todos!", grito de repente el jaguar.

"¿Tenias que gritar justo enfrente de mí?", murmuro la leona sobándose las orejas.

"Si", agregó el albino, "Te pasas Spike", acariciando sus orejas, "Casi nos dejas sordos"

"Yo no se dé que se quejan", cruzándose de brazos la hiena.

"Lena tu ni te metas", dijo el león blanco sentándose en el suelo.

"Tampoco es para que la traigas contra mí Crudo", dándole la espalda.

"Bueno, todos calmados", insistió el jaguar, "es en serio", con tono serio.

"Bien", murmurarón los demás, "lo que tu digas Spike"

"Bien", tomando un trozo de carne de la bolsa de ya varios años.

"¿Se acuerdan de nuestros padres?"

"Si", contesto Mayen cabizbaja.

"¿Estarán bien?", preguntó de nuevo Lena.

"Si", le contesto el mayor.

"Para mi ellos serán mis padres", sentándose de golpe, "Ni siquiera recuerdo a los míos", derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

"Tranquila", abrazándola, "Todos estamos igual"

"Si pero…¡ustedes si recuerdan a sus verdaderos padres!", llorando sin parar.

"No todos", murmuro Mayen.

"Mira te contaremos quienes si los recordamos, ¿te parece?", limpiándole varias de las lágrimas con un pedazo de tela rasgada.

"A…aha", parando de llorar un poco.

"Empezare yo chicos"

"Adelante"

"Mira Lena, yo tenía 7 años la última vez que vi a mis padres, vivíamos en una ladea cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero era maravillosa", poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, "Nos alimentábamos de pescados y pequeños roedores, pues éramos pacíficos; pero de pronto todo cambio drásticamente", con un tono de voz molesto, "irrumpieron en la noche un puñado de lobos negros con la intención de aniquilarnos, mis padres para salvarme me colocarón en un cesto que se usaba para la ropa sucia y me colocaron sobre un fluido rio", trago saliva unos segundos, "Lo último que vi de ellos fue como eran asesinados mientras yo nada podía hacer", con ojos llorosos, "estuve en ese cesto durante dos días sin comida, consuelo o agua dulce hasta que me encontraron nuestros padres", limpiándose con un pedazo de tela que le paso Crudo, "gracias", mientras lo veía asentir con la cabeza, "al principio desconfiaba de ellos y hasta los llegue a morder para escapar, pero ellos nunca me abandonaron, cuando empecé a confiar en ellos me presentarón a Crudo y todo cambio en mi vida, me sentía en familia de nuevo"

"Bueno, ahora voy yo", rascándose la cabeza con sus garras, "Yo tenía cinco años cuando un incendio azoto al pueblo donde vivía, mis padres no pudieron salvarme y yo creí que moriría", recostándose en el suelo, "cuando pensé que estaba muerto siento unos brazos cálidos rodeándome así que abro mis ojos con cuidado y me espante al ver a dos lobos pero ellos me seguían consolando; me tarde a acostumbrarme a ellos un buen tiempo pero al final los mire como si ellos siempre hubieran sido mis padres", volteando a ver a la leona a su lado derecho, "y después llegaste tú"

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, y la joven leona se sonrojo tanto que parecía tomate, pero tras varios minutos todos callaron para dejar hablar al jaguar, quien seguía disfrutando de su cena a paso lento ya que su pasado siempre le ha dolido y tal vez seguirá doliéndole hasta el fin de sus días pero por ahora tiene una buena familia; en cuanto termino se sentó en posición de loto.

" Yo solo tenía dos años cuando vi como acuchillaban a mis padres mientras yo permanecía oculto debajo de la cama de paja que teníamos, lo peor fue que no pude evitar que mi hermanito de apenas 2 meses sufriera el mismo destino", suspirando, "cuando estos leopardos de las nieves terminaron prendieron fuego a nuestra cabaña, espere unos minutos y corrí al cuerpo de mis padres esperando un vano milagro pero nada ni con ellos ni con mi hermanito Sock", mirando al suelo, "con mis manos manchadas de sangre huí lejos de allí solo para ver las otras 5 cabañas en las mismas condiciones, entonces me encamine hacía el bosque donde choque con nuestra madre, quien me cargo y me arrullo hasta dejarme dormido", mirando a sus hermanos, "y poco después conocí a Crudo y Mayen, y a ti pero con más tiempo, tu solo eras una bebe"

"Parece que ustedes se las vieron peor que yo"

"Pero todos te queremos sin importar el pasado", dijeron abrazándola.

En otro lado, a una semana de ahí más o menos, se encontraba Nancy caminando en círculos en su habitación donde dormía el cachorro (quien ya estaba en mejores condiciones a como llego); ella presentía el peligro que corría su amiga y tenía que hacer algo para cumplir su promesa.

**Hace 12 años… **Se puede apreciar una suave brisa revolotear por la ventana superior derecha de un enorme castillo se puede apreciar una cría de pavo real de 8 años de edad llorando sin parar porque su madre estaba ocupada mimando a su padrastro.

En eso empieza a temblar fuertemente en todo el lugar, la pequeña comenzó a llorar con más estruendo hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante la cual la hizo callar; volteo hacía la ventana para ver a una cachorra de 10 años más o menos de tigre blanco con ojos duros pero a la vez comprensivos.

"Agárrate bien de mi mano", le dijo con voz firme.

"Es…es…ta…bien", aceptando tal gentil gesto.

Dando un potente salto sin soltar a la pequeña llego al suelo con elegancia en pocos segundos, la bajo con cuidado y le acaricio la mejilla derecha, se dispuso a partir pero una manita se lo impidió.

"Gracias", sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

"No hay de qué", soltándose pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Te hago la promesa que te ayudare algún día en lo que sea"

"Está bien", dándole una daga desgastada por el uso, "cuando eso suceda esto brillara de un tono rojizo y sabrás que hacer"

"¿Cómo te llamas?", tomando el obsequio y guardándolo en su manga izquierda, "Yo soy Nancy", ofreciéndole su mano.

"Dime Drasta", dándole su mano, "Me tengo que ir", caminando hacía el bosque, "Cuidate"

"Si", murmurando y viéndola partir, "amiga"

**Tiempo presente**

Nancy buscaba desesperadamente entre sus cajones, el pequeño solo la miraba confuso sin entender tan repentino comportamiento, solo miraba su andar del armario sacaba ropas, pergaminos y mucho más hasta dejarlo vacio; después revoloteo los gabinetes debajo de su cama.

"¿Qué tanto buscas?", viendo su desesperación.

"Es…un…es…algo", aventando hojas de papel y trozos de madera.

"¿Importante?"

"S..s…si…si", rascándose la cabeza con su ala derecha.

"¿cómo es?", bajando de un salto de la cama donde hace unos instantes estaba recostado, "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Claro", dándole una de sus varias sonrisas llenas de afecto, "Es una daga…y tal vez brille"

"Ah", se sienta en el piso en posición de loto y comienza una respiración relajada.

"¿Qué haces Tomás?", deteniendo su desorden.

"Shooo", le susurro.

El cachorro permaneció en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que abrió de golpe los ojos azules y señalo hacía el armario ya vacio, Nancy se acerco y busco debajo de este donde encontró lo que andaba buscando, la daga que emanaba un brillo rojo claro.

"Creo que es momento de cumplir mi promesa", dijo tomando con delicadeza la daga.

"Tomás", mirando al pequeño, "debo ausentarme unos momentos no vayas a salir"

"No te preocupes yo aquí espero", dándole un abrazo, "pero no tardes", con ojos llorosos.

"No tardare", dándole un beso en su frente y saliendo a paso veloz, no se detuvo hasta encontrar a Banina (una lince de 20 años) y darle unas indicaciones para después dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación donde estaba el cachorro, pero también estaba preocupada por sus hermanas ya que su madre las mando a entrenar y ella no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que todo mejore.

Espero me perdonen por tardar tanto pero he tenido muchas cosas en mente, dejen rewievs y disfruten de los días, y ya saben, no olviden relajarse con las historias.


	14. Reflexiones y amores

"¿Lena?",le pregunto preocupado el joven detrás de ella, "¿Qué haces afuera?"

"Estoy preocupada por Drasta", mirando el atardecer, "No ha regresado en todo el día y esta por anochecer"

"Tranquila, ella sabe cuidarse sola", tomándola de los hombros.

"Lo sé, pero siento que…ah…no sé", volteando a ver a su mejor amigo, "¿Crees que regrese pronto, Spike?"

"Ven, es momento de cenar", atrayéndola al interior de la caverna con delicadeza.

"Bien", no muy convencida, "Pero debemos ir a buscarla si se hace más tarde"

"Te prometo que seré yo quien la busque"

"Gracias", casi un murmullo.

Mientras los felinos consumían sus alimentos, sentada admirando la huida del sol suspiraba de vez en cuando una felina de piel blanca con rayas negras, las imágenes inundaban su cerebro sin consideración alguna; jugueteaba con su fiel tridente, aun recordaba el día en que lo consiguió a costa de su cicatriz (una cicatriz que va desde su rodilla a inicio del tobillo) por salvar a una cría de pavo real de una terrible caída. Lo único que recordaba era su nombre y la promesa, bufo pensando en aquella promesa, pues, no creía que ella tuviera la fortaleza de cumplirla pero eso lo decidirá el destino; al menos consiguió su poderosa arma unos minutos después de salvarla, cuando se enfrento a unos bandidos que la ocultaban dentro de un cofre de madera, los venció en segundos pero su pierna derecha sufrió las consecuencias de su primera victoria en solitaria.

"No puede ser cierto", murmullo tras recordar la prueba que consiguió Spike, "Yo no tengo familia…soy huérfana y…además…¡Tengo una aquí!", dijo parándose de golpe, "Pero me portado tan mal con ellos", con una mirada triste, "¿Qué debo hacer?", mirando las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer en el cielo.

"¡Drasta!", escucho a Spike a lo lejos, "¡Drasta!"

Pero la felina no le respondía, una parte luchaba por dejarse escuchar pero otra no estaba preparada para enfrentar la verdad, de repente sintió un abrazo al cual correspondió, pues, sabía quién era.

"Ven, vamos a casa", susurrándole en el odio.

"No sé qué hacer…no puede ser cierto", reteniendo las lágrimas.

"Llora si quieres, nadie lo sabrá", sintiendo nuevamente el extraño sentimiento, como el día en que ellos tuvieron el incidente donde casi se dan un beso; "Siempre contarás con mi apoyo"

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que ella se calmó y empezaron el camino de regreso a la cueva, anduvieron en silencio, pues, no sabían que decir sin evitar el sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago, lo cual ellos no querían aceptar pero reconocían que estaba ahí. Cuando llegaron todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, entraron sin hacer el menor ruido y se recostaron en lugares muy separados, pero en el fondo deseaban estar juntitos, vaya ironía ¿no? En fin, dentro unas horas darían inicio a su plan para buscar las armas más peligrosas, nadie ni nada los detendrán.

En el palacio de Jade la mayoría ha sucumbido al sueño con excepción de los novios, preocupados mirando por el balcón más alto del lugar, la felina lanzo un profundo suspiro, temía por lo que pudiera ocurrir en la mañana o en la tarde, pues no estaban seguros cuando atacarían. Lo peor de tener una hermana es que ella ni sabe quién eres y se tratan como enemigas, eso sí es una encrucijada, no sabía qué hacer si su hermana se niega a escucharla pero tendrá suerte si logra encender ese lazo invisible que tienen todos los gemelos o mellizos, solo puede esperar.

"¿Tigresa?", moviéndola un poco del hombro, "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh?", volviendo a la realidad, "Si, si", en un murmullo.

"Ya empieza a hacer frio", cubriéndola en un abrazo.

"Perfecto para un cálido abrazo de oso, ¿no?", sonriéndole.

"Si", profundizando el abrazo, "Ven, es hora de descansar", yéndose con ella al interior del palacio de Jade, "Mañana será un largo día y debemos estar preparados", caminando junto a ella por los pasillos, "Ya verás que todo irá bien"

"Eso espero, Po", con voz cansada, "Me acabo de enterar que tuve una hermana, quien vive pero al parecer es una de las ladronas más peligrosas"

"Tal vez no creció en las mejores condiciones"

"Si, pero ¿Cómo haré para ganar su confianza?", deteniéndose al inicio de las escaleras, "No quiero verla tras las rejas"

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?", mirando sus ojos tristes cubriéndose de lágrimas, "Te prometo que eso no pasará", poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, "Siempre podemos decir que ha sido un malentendido y vino o vinieron a ver si podían entrar a convertirse en guerreros"

"Pero mi padre…digo Shifu…él…", con un hilo de voz.

"Tai Lung también te quiere", animándola a bajar las escaleras, "Solo que aún no sabe cómo llegar a ti, no por eso Shifu deja de ser tu padre, pues ambos lo son", dándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, "Se por lo que estás pasando…bueno, tal vez yo no conozco a mi padre biológico pero si tuviera la oportunidad le daría parte de mi tiempo en recuperar lo perdido, no todo mi tiempo porque eso te pertenece", logrando hacerla reir, "¿No crees?"

"Tienes razón, le daré otra oportunidad y puedo decirles a ambos padres ; además aprenderé dos formas de ver el mundo", mostrando una leve sonrisa, "Pero…no sé si acepten a mi hermana por haber actuado de esa manera", con un hilo de voz llegando al final de las escaleras.

"Ya verás como si", doblando a la derecha, "Ambos están dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla", deteniéndose frente a las habitaciones, "Descansa", besándole la frente.

"Bien", sonriéndole.

"Bien", devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿No deberían estar en sus propias habitaciones?", se alzó una voz detrás de ellos, "Ya saben que apoyo su relación pero respeten mi deseo, ¿si?"

"Si, señor", dijo el panda bromeando, "Te veré mañana, todo saldrá bien", yendo a su cuarto.

"Hija…yo…", nervioso, "Sé que actué mal en el pasado, fui egoísta y ni si quiera soy un buen padre pero dame una oportunidad y…" lo interrumpe Tigresa con una mirada fría que después se suaviza.

"Puedo tratar", sonriéndole y dándole un leve abrazo, "Me voy a dormir, dale las buenas noches a mama, ¿si?", viéndolo asentir y se va a su cuarto.

"Ya me quiere…", lleno de felicidad.

El felino regresa con su esposa y se duerme profundamente, es bueno que todos disfruten de las pocas horas de tranquilidad porque el siguiente día estará lleno de tormenta.

Disculpen las demoras pero he tenido problemas y casi pierdo la usb donde tengo las historias y capítulos, espero dejen rewievs.

¡Gracias por su paciencia!


	15. El reencuentro de las mellizasparte 1

"La gema azul de Draramon", pertenece a la antigua dinastía de una olvidada amistad entre los clanes felinos y caninos, donde por culpa de los celos de dos poderosos generales de ambos clanes se generó una guerra a base de engaños, provocando la muerte de más de medio millón en ambas especies. Cuando terminó, cerca de 30 años después, se realizo un pacto con la condición de nunca más tener contacto alguno en dichos clanes; esto genero el olvido de la gema, cuyos poderes permanecen en el limbo, esperando el glorioso regreso de la armonía de las especies más poderosas y ancestrales jamás imaginada; sin mencionar que esta piedra preciosa y misteriosa prometió la esperanza por medio de 3 profecías, de las cuales una sigue oculta, tal vez a plena vista, no lose. Algo es seguro, los individuos destinados a hallarla se tomarán varios años e incluso siglos, pero no es que vivan eternamente, es posible que aun no han nacido y el mundo deberá esperar por ese suceso de gran importancia.

Por otro lado, el color azul marino en el exterior y celeste en su corazón, hacen de esta gema la más codiciada en todos los tiempos; sin embargo, solo los elegidos serán capaces de obtenerla y con ella se decidirá el destino del mundo.

Los diversos poderes que tiene son:

Tele transportación en un rango de 20 Km

Derecho a 2 deseos sin limite

Incremento de la fuerza

Y el misterio del ojo rayado del dragón "Dhunba"

Esto es la única información sobre la famosa piedra, pérdida hace muchas lunas sin rastro alguno, el cansado Shifu enrollo el vigésimo pergamino del día y no estaba seguro de tener éxito puesto que en siglos la gente ha buscado hallar con su paradero más no se ha conseguido.

"¡No es posible!", tirándose al suelo, "En estos 50 pergaminos es lo mismo, solo dicen sobre los supuestos poderes y que es una de las claves para acabar con las diferencias entre felinos y caninos"

"¡Maestro Shifu!", entro corriendo un mensajero, "¡Los ladrones han sido vistos en las afueras del valle!"

"¡Muchachos!", con tal potente grito sería casi imposible pasarlo desapercibido, "¡A sus posiciones!", grito mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde estaban las armas pero ocultándose en el pasillo del centro detrás de una enorme maceta, "espero esto funcione", dijo con un hilo de voz.

En el pasillo de la planta baja se encontraban los felinos preparados en sus posiciones, Tai Lung permanecía frente al inicio del pasillo mientras su esposa al inicio de las escaleras (las cuales conectaban con el pasillo donde se encontraba el maestro Shifu y Po, quien custodiara la entrada a la puerta del salón de las armas), en la entrada al palacio de jade estaban los 4 guerreros dispuestos en parejas, obteniendo una mejor posición cuando la batalla se presentará.

Tigresa estaba dando vueltas en el salón de las armas, ¿Cómo hará entrar en razón a su hermana? Al menos las ventanas estaban selladas con un hechizo del maestro Shifu, ahora lo importante era charlar con su hermana mientras tratara de frenar sus posibles ataques, ¿fácil no? Seguía dando vueltas cuando escucho gruñidos y golpes, ya habían llegado.

"¡Grulla detrás de ti!", grito preocupada Víbora mientras luchaba con la yena.

"¡Yo me encargo!", respondió mono auxiliando a su amigo, pues Mantis trataba de encontrar el punto débil de la canina.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, todos luchaban extraordinariamente con unas habilidades de pelea extraordinarias, ambos bandos se decían "debo ganarle tiempo" pero ¿Quién tendrá la razón al dialogar?

"¿Cómo vas Lena?", le dijo el jaguar tomando del cuello al ave mientras esquivaba los intentos de ataques del primate; "¿Necesitas una mano?"

"No, yo puedo", luchando con la serpiente y ¿un insecto?

"Si tú lo dices"

"¿Cómo crees que les va a los demás?", tratando de pisar al insecto mientras esquiva otro ataque de la serpiente; "Espero bien porque muero por matar a la descendencia del pajarraco", con una mueca de asco.

"¿De qué habla esa?", distrayéndose de la pelea; "Si ni aun tenemos hijos…ah", colorado igual que un tomate, lo cual permitió que el felino le encestara un duro golpe que casi lo tumbo pero se recuperó rápido; "¡Ya verás!"

"Eso quisieras", sin darle mayor importancia al asunto siguió proporcionándole golpes con su propio compañero, pues lo tomo con la cola y lo lanzaba hacía el ave para noquearlos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Creo que voy a vomitar!", exclamo Mono agarrándose el estómago; "¡Aaaaaahhh!", mientras trataba de zafarse de esa humillante posición.

"¡Cuánto nos llevará esto!", exclamo Grulla mientras esquivaba los golpes y trataba de liberar a su amigo.

"¡Yo que sé!", dijo Mono mientras se impulsa y golpeaba al felino en la frente; "¿Qué, te dolió?", con sarcasmo en la voz.

"¡Jajajajja!", sin darle importancia siguió asestándole golpes a sus oponentes; "Eso quisieras criatura insignificante"

En el pasillo frente a las escaleras estaba la pareja mirándose de reojo cuando ven frente a ellos a 3 felinos de mirada dura, a Natasha casi se le para el corazón al ver a la felina blanca, ahora estaba segura que era su hija pues lo sentía en su ser y veía la verdad en sus ojos.

"Ustedes sigan, de estos me hago cargo yo", dijo la leona sacando varias dagas con mirada siniestra; "¡Vayan antes que me aburra!", viendo a sus hermanos escabullirse y adentrarse por las escaleras; "¡Esto será divertido!", lanzándolas al mismo tiempo para ver como rozaron el brazo del leopardo y como la felina lanzo un leve grito; "Y yo creía que darían buena pelea", sacando un cuchillo filoso y en la otra mano una daga, "Veamos cuanto duran en pie", luchando con los dos al mismo tiempo sin derramar una gota de sudor.

"¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!", grito enojado Tai Lung cuando su esposa recibió una pequeña herida causada por la daga de la felina.

"¡Ah!, perdona ¿la lastime?", se lo dice burlonamente esquivando su puño; "Mejor fíjate a donde apuntas, pareces un cachorro estúpido", enterrándole en la espalda una de sus armas.

"¡Aaaaahhh!", cayendo al piso adolorido; "¡Ya verás!", parándose sin importar el dolor, le lanza puñetazos mientras su pareja trata de inyectarle un sedante.

Al parecer todo el mundo estaba inmerso en una batalla, solo esperaban lograr cumplir su cometido, el panda resguardaba la entrada donde se encontraba su amada, quien caminaba en círculos tratando de controlar su respiración y evitar el nerviosismo, sin mucho éxito. El silencio les estaba matando por dentro cuando él diviso dos felinos, un león de mirada dura con una lanza en manos y a su lado la que podía ser la hermana de Tigresa, se le veía un leve parecido; solo podía esperar que ella la hiciera entrar en razón antes que sucediera lo peor. Vio todo en cámara lenta, los ojos azules le miraban no con odio pero si de una manera que le provocaba escalofríos en su piel más no se acobardo, se colocó en posición de defensa y espero su movimiento, el cual no se hizo esperar ya que llego corriendo hecho furia contra su estómago; aunque el golpe no le provoco dolor sintió un leve ardor, echo una rápida mirada donde recibió el impacto y tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver un martillo enterrado en la puerta, casi le da, solamente lo rozo.

Dentro del salón de las armas Tigresa pudo escuchar a su Po dando puñetazos a alguien pero se quedó inmóvil al ver un par de ojos analizándola, entro y rápidamente la embistió con su tridente en manos, apenas pudo evitar el impacto. Ella no quería herirla pero debía inmovilizarla antes de explicarle que son hermanas, solo rogaba que le creyera. La lucha se tornaba fastidiosa, ninguna lograba ganar terreno y se les acababa el tiempo, pues, ambas conocían los límites de sus amigos, no demorarían más de un par de horas con suerte.

"¡Ya me hartaste!", exclamo con impaciencia la felina de mirada dura, logro empujar a su contrincante y ganar unos segundos para sacar uno de sus dardos paralizantes; "¡A ver si así me dejas llevarme las armas!", tratando de inyectarla pero no lo lograba.

La maestra logro hacer que ella perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos para quitarle el dardo, lanzándolo lejos mientras le propinaba tremenda golpiza en el estómago sintiendo culpa. Se oyó el sonido del cuerpo inerte de la felina caer contra el frio piso del salón, trato de incorporarse pero una mirada llena de angustia la encaro.

"Sé que no me creerás pero…", sentándose junto a ella; "…eres mi hermana, mi madre creyó perderte en un incendio y a mí me dejo en un orfanato cuando tenía como dos años, la verdad no recuerdo bien", viendo como la felina empezaba a temblar, se preocupó y trato de abrazarla pero se rehusó; "Por favor, déjame ayudarte", insistiendo; "Por favor Jenneta"

"Mi nombre es ¡Drasta!", empujándola con fuerza provocando que se golpeará la cabeza; "No somos hermanas, mis hermanos me están esperando", acercándose a ella amenazadoramente; "Así que apártate de mi camino", le dijo mirándola con odio y confusión.

"¡Espera!", tratando de pararse; "¡Por favor!"

"¡Te he dicho que no!", siendo detenida por Mayen; "¿¡Que te pasa!?"

"Espera, creo que tu sueño era un aviso", mirándola fijamente.

"¡Estás loca!", apunto de cometer una locura pero se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, un dolor que no comprende empieza a atormentarla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

"¡Mayen!", exclamo el león blanco encima de un lastimado panda; "¿Qué ha pasado?", viendo preocupado a su amada y su hermana.

"Es una larga historia…", suspirando, se deja caer a un lado de Drasta; "Debemos llamar a los otros", limpiándose la sangre de una herida en su hombro derecho.

"Está bien…solo…no te muevas de aquí…", saltando por la ventana, la cual ya había perdido el efecto del hechizo.

"¿Y a donde más iría tonto?", sonriendo a la nada.

Todos se reunieron en el salón de las armas, los ladrones permanecían al lado de su compañera, quien seguía inconsciente; Spike la cargaba en sus piernas con gran cariño, mirando con desconfianza a los guerreros frente a ellos. Nadie decía nada, solo se observaban entre sí para ver quien daba el primer movimiento o que se despertará Drasta.

Lamento dejarlo tan corto y demorar mucho en subirlo pero no he tenido tiempo, por no decir que estoy corta de internet. Gracias por esperar.


End file.
